


Mirrors

by astarpen



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarpen/pseuds/astarpen
Summary: Charlie fumbled with the card in her hand as she looked at the discrete brownstone in front of her wondering if this was indeed the place. She swallows and pockets the card, this was a terrible idea. In fact, it was one of the worst ideas that she had ever had. She had watched enough procedural cop shows, and political intrigues to know that coming to a place like this was basically asking to be blackmailed or extorted. She still had time to change her mind and go home.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie fumbled with the card in her hand as she looked at the discrete brownstone in front of her wondering if this was indeed the place. She swallows and pockets the card, this was a _terrible_ idea. In fact, it was one of the worst ideas that she had ever had. She had watched enough procedural cop shows, and political intrigues to know that coming to a place like this was basically asking to be blackmailed or extorted. She still had time to change her mind and go home.

Maybe she should just go home and pretend that she hadn’t been handed this card and thought that showing up was a _good_ idea. She had been curious but curiosity killed cats, or something. “It’s perfectly okay to stay at home with a tub of ice cream and watch reruns of Law and Order SVU,” she mumbled. Yet instead of turning around and marching back to her car she approaches the door and knocks on it. “Bad idea, really bad idea,” she repeats over and over again. The urge, no the burning desire to run fills her to the very core. She waits for a few more seconds before taking a step back. “Well, I tried something new. Didn’t work out. Now people can’t say that I’m _predictable_.”

It’s only when Charlie begins to turn around to make her way back to her car, when the door swings open, revealing a _slightly_ shorter woman. A gorgeous woman. A very gorgeous woman, in fact she was the most beautiful woman that Charlie had ever seen. A goddess amongst mortals and she was very mortal.

“It’s always _amusing_ to watch first time _prospective_ clients stand at my doorstep and panic. Though I have to give you credit. It takes someone quite _special_ , to simply walk up and knock on my door. Most people pace for a few moments before finally caving.”

“I—uh,” Carlie stammers, going a deep red as her tongue fumbles around uselessly in her mouth. “Hi?” she squeaked, and it was rewarded with laughter from the goddess in front of her. So maybe she hadn’t made a mistake. She definitely hadn’t made a mistake this was the best decision of her life. “I’m—uh Charlie. Fabray. Charlie Fabray—I think.” She’s rewarded with a quirked brow and she flushes instantaneously.

“You think?”

“Know. I know. That’s my name. Charlie Reagan Fabray, my dad loved Ronald Reagan and he didn’t have any sons. So, I mean it could have been worse. I mean I could be Ronnie Reagan Fabray. I think my mom talked him out of it when I was born.” Charlie blurted out, telling this woman her entire life story. She should have thought ahead, perhaps used a pseudonym.

“Relax.”

Charlie nods and immediately shuts her mouth. That hadn’t been a suggestion, she could already tell and the pleased smile on her goddess’s face made her happy. She quickly stumbles forward when the woman motions for her to come inside. There would be no turning back for her and she knew it. It didn’t matter if this woman extorted her for _everything_ she had. She didn’t care. She could already tell that it would be worth it.

“Sit.” The woman says pointing at a couch in a tastefully decorated living room.

Charlie sits immediately. She didn’t want to upset this woman and this _was_ what she was here for. Though she couldn’t help but wonder if it would be rude to ask her for a name. She was quite fine with referring to her as a goddess in her mind but _still_.

“Why aren’t you the little submissive. For now, and only for now you may call me Rosario. If I agree to take you on as my client then you will refer to me as Ma’am or Mistress Cruz. Do you understand?” Santana asked as she moved to the coffee table and poured Charlie a cup of tea.

Charlie swallows, “What do you mean if you agree to take me on as a client?” Charlie pressed, and immediately looked down her cheeks burning bright red.

Santana studied the blonde in front of her, she really was a nervous wreck with the fidgeting and the blushing. It was _obvious_ that this Charlie person was new at this. “Cream? Sugar? Help yourself to the cookies if you want.” Santana motions at the tray. This was good, she needed to get her to relax. She watches as Charlie turns to look at the offered snack before reaching for a cookie after another quick glance at her to make sure it was alright. She had _definitely_ hit the jackpot with this one. “Yes, if I choose you to be a client. I understand you came to me, but quite frankly that doesn’t mean that I am _uniquely_ qualified to help you. We may not _mesh_ , or you may be into something that I simply do not offer as a service. Also, I am free to terminate our arrangement at any time, for whatever the reason and I _expect_ you to be able to handle it and move on.”

Charlie nods quickly, she understood and she really hoped that Rosario could _help_ her. “Yes—of course.”

“Also understand that I am _not_ a prostitute,” Santana said taking another sip of her tea and studying the woman in front of her. “You are paying for a service, and that service is _not_ sex.”

“Of course,” Charlie repeated, she knew this. She didn’t want a prostitute.  Though if she was honest the idea of Miss Cruz having sex with her wasn’t an unwanted fantasy.

Santana quirked an eyebrow, she rarely found people this agreeable, so clearly, she simply had a fetish that needed to be taken care of. “Well now that some of the formalities are out of the way, the ball is in your court Ms. Fabray. What do you _need_?”

“The recipe to these cookies would be nice—” Charlie trailed off and immediately her cheeks were several shades redder. “I’m sorry,” she said in a pleading tone almost immediately. She was attempting to be charming and funny and it certainly wasn’t going that well. She didn’t want to blow her chance with Rosario Cruz.

Santana quirked a brow again, Charlie was clearly an odd person but she needed to keep this on point. “Charlie, I need you to understand that I _truly_ don’t enjoy repeating myself, but since you are new to this I will make an exception to that rule. What do you need?” She needed to keep her tone cool and to the point and she watched as Charlie looked up and her face went even redder.

“I want—” Charlie swallows, “I _need_ you to _punish_ me. I—hurt me, humiliate me—” She takes a shaky breath before continuing. “That’s why I’m here—I _need_ you to punish me.”

Santana takes another sip of her tea, pretending to think about it. Charlie squirmed in her seat. Oh, the fun that she could have with this one. It was obvious that she was a natural submissive. Many of her clients would like to posture, pretend that they were something that they weren’t, and perhaps in her professional life she needed to be something she wasn’t. Who knew what her reason was, she had come here for a release that she clearly wasn’t getting anywhere else. She crossed her legs again, “So simple.” Santana mused out loud for a moment. “Five hundred now, and five hundred when we’re done. If I decide to keep you as a client then we’ll discuss alternative forms of payment.”

Charlie’s throat went dry and she nods, this was an audition and she hoped that Mistress Cruz would be pleased enough to keep her around. It didn’t matter how expensive these sessions were she could definitely afford them. She reaches into her wallet and pulls out five crisp hundred dollar bills and hold them out for who she hoped would be her mistress.

Santana motioned for Charlie to put the money on the table, she had come prepared that was _good_.  With a bit of effort, she got up watching as Charlie’s head snapped up eagerly. “Come along,” she orders before turning away from Charlie and heading down to the basement of the brownstone. “For now, we will operate on the traffic light system, until I know you better and discover what you _truly_ need,” Santana informs Charlie. “Red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for continue.”

“Yes ma’am,” Charlie agrees immediately following Rosario down the stairs. Her mouth goes dry as they enter the dungeon. There was padding on a few of the walls to muffle sound and a mirror so she could watch as her mistress did things to her.  She pauses, staring at the open space before hearing her mistress clear her throat. Her cheeks turn a light pink and she swallows and follows her mistress into a second room. A room that was filled with implements that her mistress could use to punish her and she couldn’t help but be distracted as she went to check them over. She had wanted to purchase things like this but had always been to scared. She reached out to touch the bullwhip when her mistress's voice stopped her.

“Is there anything in particular you’re interested in? Something you’ve always wanted to try or are you a complete novice?” Santana asked raising a brow.

“I—um— _well_ , I mean I’ve always liked it a bit rough in the bedroom but I never knew how to talk to my partner about you know—doing stuff like this. Like she got really weirded out that I liked being called names during you know—we broke up. Not because of that but because we weren’t compatible.” Charlie gulps. “So, to answer your question ma’am I am a novice, and that’s why I want to try _everything_.”

Santana had to resist the urge from licking her lips, someone who was giving her as free reign as possible, it was both dangerous and exhilarating. There was nothing like testing out someone's boundaries. “I see, which means that I _need_ to stress you the _importance_ of telling me what’s on your mind. Do not think that trying to act tough will impress me, it won’t. You need to be completely honest with yourself and more importantly with me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” Charlie says nodding her head that made sense. She shivers when she realizes that she’s being studied and she shifts uncomfortably. “I promise I’ll tell you if I can’t handle it and use the red-light green-light system.”

“Good, now strip.” Santana orders, she needed to see what she was working with

“I—uh—oh wow we’re really doing this,” Charlie mumbles and quickly begins to shimmy out of her clothes.

Santana waited patiently and tried to keep her face neutral and unimpressed as Charlie pulled off her pants, revealing a shaved pussy that was already dripping wet. Well someone was _clearly_ enjoying herself.  “You know I could just tell that you were a repressed slut,” Santana commented.

Charlie flushed and swallowed, “I am ma’am,” Charlie mumbles. “I’m sorry please punish me.”

“Fine, get on your knees.”

Charlie hesitates for a moment and shifts instead, “Um—”

Santana raised a brow, most people who got here would be on their knees kissing her boots or crawling around begging for her to punish them. She had a job, and she wasn’t sure what was behind this act of defiance, it wasn’t as if Charlie was staring at her with defiant eyes or anything of the sort. “Don’t think that I get a thrill out of disobedient submissives. No dominant likes dealing with brats. I told you that I don’t like repeating myself, and yet here I am doing so again. Get. On. Your. Knees.”

Charlie hesitates for a moment longer, still unsure of whether this was a good idea. She could still walk out, it was just a thousand dollars. To her it was a drop in the bucket, but the idea of opening herself up to someone like this. Someone that she didn’t know terrified the crap out of her. “I— _yes_ ma’am,” Charlie mumbles finally falling to her knees. It felt right, being like this and wrong at the same time. She needed to pull herself together. This was just a business transaction, but this wasn’t what she really wanted. She didn’t just want to be a business transaction.

Santana raised a brow and raised one of her feet, holding up her mid-thigh leather boot. “Kiss it and apologize.  Apologize for making me repeat myself again,” Santana commanded. She tilted her head to the side when Charlie didn’t quite move and get to it. So instead she decided to wait, nothing would continue until Charlie did as she was told.

Charlie stared at the boot for a moment, refusing to look Santana in the eye before leaning forward and kissing the boot, pressing her lips against the leather. “I’m sorry Mistress, please punish me. _Please_ , I’m sorry.”

Santana smirks, better, this was far better and she pulls her foot away, “Stay, dripping and wet, but if you make a mess on my floors then you _will_ be lapping it up.” Santana informs her as she picks up a riding crop. She would start slow and work her way up to find out just how much the blonde in front of her could take. Then she would be able to focus on that slowly pushing against her boundaries. It was a fine line and she never crossed it, that didn’t mean that she didn’t tap it at times. She hums absentmindedly and also picks up a whip and turns to Charlie dangling it in front of her. She can’t even be bothered to hide the smirk this time as the submissive in front of her swallows. “How many of these do you think you can take?”

Charlie stared at the whip carefully, “Ten? I think I’ll be able to take ten.” she offered, she wasn’t quite sure but from the look of it—she would definitely be feeling that for a few days.  “Ma’am,” Charlie adds when her mistress narrows her eyes at her.

“Brave,” Santana mumbles before walking behind Charlie. “Don’t move,” the words are simple and this time Charlie obeys without hesitation. “If it’s too much what do you say?”

“Red light,” Charlie responds immediately.

“If you need me to slow down?”

“Yellow light.”

“And if you’re okay and want more?” Santana asked using the riding crop to tease between Charlie’s legs. She watches as the woman in front of her begins to hump back absentmindedly. Oh, she needed it badly. A sight like this was almost enough for Santana to stop what she was doing and take one of the biggest strapons that she could find and just slam it home. Charlie was certainly wet enough and giving her client exactly what she needed.

“Green light,” Charlie gasps, her hands curling into fists to stop herself from begging her mistress to fuck her. She hadn’t paid for a prostitute, but maybe she should have. Because at this moment in time, she definitely wanted more than just a spanking.

Santana raises a brow, resisting the urge to simply start at the utterance of green light. She needed to make sure that _this_ was what Charlie wanted. “And how do you feel now?” Santana asked.

“Oh _god_ ,” Charlie whimpered as Santana flicked her wrist and the crop caught her clit just right, she nearly orgasmed right there. “Green light. _Punish_ me, please. I need you to punish—” She yelped when the first smack with the riding crop crashed against one of her butt cheeks and immediately clenched up. The pain felt _delicious_.

Santana smirked, that one had been in surprise and she so enjoyed the sound that Charlie had made. She runs the crop against Charlie’s ass carefully, teasing her making the blonde woman impatient before bringing the crop down once again hard onto Charlie’s ass. This time she didn’t get that delectable sound again and she frowns before deciding to just get into it and do her job, as she begins to slowly spank Charlie’s ass turning it from it’s pasty white color to an angry red. She pauses after a moment and pulls back, Charlie hadn’t made a sound for a while now. She tilts her head ever so slightly, she hadn’t managed to break her. She hadn’t managed to get her to start crying and begging like she _knew_ that she could.  “Charlie?”

“Green light, ma’am.” Charlie said finally swallowing and turning to look at her mistress who eyed her carefully and she shivers in anticipation as her mistress returns to the wall tossing the crop onto a table nearby. It hadn’t hurt, in fact it wasn’t anywhere near enough. She swallows and immediately faces forward when her mistress picks up the whip.

Santana glanced back at the novice in front of her and then down at the whip again, she had noticed her watching. This was what she wanted, she wanted to test her mettle and while it was admirable she needed to remind her of who was in charge. She immediately places the whip down and grabs the cane. She doesn’t give Charlie any warning and instead brings the cane down hard across both cheeks and she shivers at the yelp that Charlie gives her, it wasn’t one of surprise this time it was exactly the sound she had been waiting for. “There’s a good slut,” she murmurs loud enough for Charlie to hear before bringing the cane down again onto Charlie’s ass raising the welts.

Normally this would probably be it for her other clients but this time Charlie moaned, loudly. It was _nearly_ enough to get her to stop, the slut was getting turned on by this. She had definitely hit the jackpot with this one, unfortunately she hadn’t met her in private life. To Charlie Fabray, if that was her real name something that she seriously doubted, she would just be a professional dominatrix, that was paid to bring her to— from the sounds that Charlie was making she was getting off on this. She _enjoyed_ it, and from the sounds of it she was getting close to an orgasm or begging to be fucked, she wasn’t quite sure which.

Charlie moaned again, and resisted the urge to reach down and touch herself. She had never been more turned on in her life. The pain was simply _exquisite_. This was what she had been missing in her sex life. This was what she had needed and she needed just a bit more and—

“Will you look at the time, sessions over,” Santana said abruptly moving to stand in front of Charlie who was panting like a bitch in heat. Santana pushed the thought aside immediately, not wanting to think about Charlie with a tail and little puppy ears begging her with those little whimpers and— “Get dressed. You can use the bathroom to freshen up if you wish.”

“Another hour—please I just need more, I’m—” Charlie babbled in a needy tone, it hadn’t felt like an hour. She had definitely paid for an hour.

Santana smirked, “I know, you just need me to touch your clit once and get you off, that’s what you want isn’t it?” Charlie whimpers and she can’t help but reach under her and pinch a nipple causing her to whimper and arch her back into it for more. She was going to make some dominant extremely happy once she found someone. “Answer the question.”

“Yes, fuck yes. I’m sorry mistress, I’m sorry I just need—” Charlie’s jaw dropped and she whimpered louder as Santana twisted her nipple.

“Well, that’s not why you’re here now is it? You’re here to be punished. You’re _here_ to be my dutiful little slut, and do whatever it is that I ask of you not a cum-hungry whore,” Santana informs Charlie bluntly. The words having their intended effect immediately as Charlie’s eyes glaze over. “So, I’m going to give you a real punishment, till the next time we meet you can touch yourself, you can fuck that little pussy all you want, but don’t you dare cum.”

“Wha—?” Charlie asked as Santana pulled away.

“Until you see me again, you can’t cum. Of course, if this wasn’t to your satisfaction and you plan on making this a one-time thing then cum all you want. But if you plan on seeing me again—”

“When.” Charlie interrupts and then shrinks back a bit after realizing she not only sounded _desperate_ but she had also interrupted her mistress. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

“My next available session is in about two weeks,” Santana lied watching as Charlie’s eyes bugged for a moment and she whimpered helplessly. “Should I pencil you in?”

Charlie swallows and nods. Two weeks? This was going to be hell on Earth, “Yes ma’am.” Charlie whimpered.

Santana smirks and pats Charlie on the head. “Good girl, now put your clothes on and freshen up, place the rest of the money on the coffee table before you leave.” Santana informed Charlie straightening up. “Let me check my calendar and I’ll pencil you in for a date.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Charlie responds, ignoring the sullen note in her voice. “Three hours?” Charlie asks. “A three-hour session?” She clarifies and squirms under Santana’s gaze. “Ma’am,” she adds quickly.

“We’ll see what I have available,” Santana says and gets up as Charlie quickly gathers her clothes that are around her. She would need to teach her manners, proper respect, the position that she needed to be in but this woman was going to be a pleasure to work with until she found a relationship that worked for her.


	2. Chapter 2

“I know you may only be only on contract for a few months, but I’m sure if you work hard and you know impress the higher ups they might think about hiring you on a more permanent basis,” Sebastian whispered conspiratorially, he could already tell that he and Santana were going to become quick friends, she had laughed at one of his off-handed comments about Kurt Hummel.

Santana shoots Sebastian a grateful smile at the tip, “It’s been awhile since I had a steady job,” Santana admits, trying not to think of her side-job. She may _enjoy_ having being a dominatrix in her spare time, but she was one phone-call away from the police raiding her place. Plus landing this job would finally get her parents off her back, and they’d stop sending her money to ‘help’ her out.

“Tell me about it, we had to lay off a bunch of people a few years back when the economy went to shit. I was one of the lucky people who didn’t get laid off. You need to make yourself invaluable, that’s the key to longevity here.” Sebastian informs her as they step off the elevator and enter the impressive offices. He grins when he spots Santana’s eyes widening at how busy everything was moving. “Don’t panic, once you get your feet wet you’ll be fine, this is a slow day.”

“This is a slow day?” Santana repeats.

“Don’t worry you’re a contract lawyer, right? You’ll be working closer with the contractors, you probably won’t spend that much time in the offices. You have a car, right? Because we’ve got two buildings in various stages of development, sometimes it seems like these guys can’t even wipe their asses properly, so you may have to go onsite and hold their hands.”

Santana winces, and glances around the office, she was going to be _busy_ as hell. “Lovely imagery. So, do I get a desk or—”

“Right. Yeah, you do, and you get a fancy ID card, but you’re going to have to see Tina for that. Probably best to get that done before the rush starts, because you don’t want your picture looking like you’re stoned out of your mind. Tina’s a bit of a bitch and won’t do retakes.” Sebastian sniffed as he leads her to an empty cubicle, which had a phone and a computer on the desk. “Here you are, just drop your stuff here. I still need to give you the tour and then take you to HR so that you can get all the lovely paperwork filled out and have someone actually show you the ropes.”

Santana nods placing her purse on the desk and nods. “I didn’t think showing around the new person was your job.”

“It isn’t I drew the short straw, so I have to be the welcoming committee.”

“They draw straws?” Santana questions as Sebastian points to the kitchen.

“Upper management is supposed to the welcoming, but my boss is probably busy re-enacting King Kong or something with her models of the building’s she’s made. She’s such a child, and unfortunately the boss’s daughter.” Sebastian informs her and shakes his head. “I mean generally she’s a pretty good boss but the last two weeks she’s been a moody bitch, she needs to get fucking _laid_.” Sebastian gossips as he motions towards the bathrooms. “She’s making my life _miserable_.”

“She sounds like a nightmare. Problems at home or single?” Santana asks, she could deal with both but she needed to make sure that she knew what she was working with.

Sebastian turns and studies Santana for a moment before rolling his eyes. Santana didn’t _seem_ like a gold digger but you could never be too careful. He had once thought that Kurt was a reasonable guy until he had stolen his boyfriend. “Rule one of working here Santana, don’t shit where you eat. Because then the next thing you know he steals your boyfriend and you’re forced to be polite at the company Christmas party even as their making out in front of you.”

Santana winces at his words, he seemed sincere and even though she should know better, she felt as if she had to speak up. “I know, I was forced to resign at my old job because I slept with someone at work, it was a new associate, who was related to or friends with the boss.”

 “See, no good can come of sleeping with anyone from work. I mean sure I occasionally hook up with Dave the rent-a-cop when it’s been awhile but _still_. He doesn’t actually work _for_ us, he’s just a security guard at the Front-desk and we usually head home around the same time. Mostly.” Sebastian waves it away before Santana can press for more details. “As for my boss, she got dumped like three months ago. I mean at least that’s what I heard from her twin’s assistant anyway. Lately though, she’s been an uber bitch, she needs to get laid _desperately_. I just want her to act _normal_. Or Happy, happy is good. Happy means that she’s creating. You can tell what mood she’s in by the lines she draws.”

“So, don’t piss off your boss,” Santana nods her head. That was something she could do. She wasn’t quite sure if she would be working closely with the architect.

“That would be stellar, anyway here is HR. I need to figure out a clever way to break it to her that you can’t have sharp pointy surfaces in a house because it looks ugly, and you aren’t trying to build some sort of murder house.” Sebastian sighed. “Stop by my office later, I’ll show you all the good places to go to lunch.”

“Sure,” Santana agrees. This was going _well_ , she’d already made a friend who had an in with the boss. Though she’d need to be careful around Sebastian, he seemed awfully close to being a gossip, but if that meant she had a pulse on what was going on then so be it. She knocks on the open door and waits for Tina from HR to wave her in. “Hello, I’m Santana the new hire—well, I mean it’s temporary work but—” she begins.

“It’s fine. I know who you are. I hope that Sebastian didn’t scare you off. Though if he told you the story about how I wouldn’t retake his picture, and how it’s some silly rule. It’s not, it’s just a Sebastian thing. He can be irritating,” Tina admits getting up to usher Santana in.

“I can see how that might be the case, but he was rather nice to me,” Santana says trying to be even-handed. She _needed_ this job. “He did say that you were going to help me get settled?”

“Yes, I am. I’ve got all the documents on my desk, you’re going to need to sign some forms so we can put you on the payroll, I’ve got your welcome package right here, which contains all the information how to get onto your account while you’re with us, I’ll go over your contract and what your duties are going to be and all the rules and regulations. This place is pretty laid back and mostly you can use common sense—” Tina’s eyes flick upward and she groans as she stands as she stared at Charlie Fabray who looked irritated. Sebastian had probably called her a bitch again. “One moment Santana, I’m going to need to deal with this before she threatens to push Sebastian out a window again.” Tina pulls away and heads to the doorway.

Santana winces and turns so she can get a glimpse of the boss only for her heart to stop when she spots the client that she signed two weeks prior. She had practically forgotten about the submissive blonde. She certainly hadn’t thought that she could be stupid enough to use her _real_ name. Immediately she slinks down in her chair, hoping not to get spotted.

“I don’t care if he’s _good_ at his _job_ Tina, I want him gone.”

“You said that _last_ time, and you lasted a day without him and he negotiated a _raise_. Your father told me personally that the next time it happens, he’s cutting your salary and giving it to Sebastian. So, the question is do you _want_ to train someone new _now_ , or do you want to just make Sebastian miserable by sending him to sensitivity training again?” When Charlie hesitates, Tina smiles and gently pats her arm slowly. “While you think about that, I’ve giving the lawyer that we hired all the information that she needs. Santana Lopez remember?”

“The temp?” Charlie questions scratching her cheek. She _vaguely_ remembered this conversation, she’d been to busy worrying about _other_ things.

“ _Charlie_ ,” Tina says, her voice strained. As far as she was concerned Sebastian and Charlie _deserved_ each other. She takes a step aside so Charlie can see who Santana is, “Santana this is Charlie Fabray, she’s one of the partners here at the firm. Charlie this is Santana, she’s the new hire. Please don’t make me write you up and force you to sit through sensitivity training again.”

Charlie scowled but stepped inside and extended her hand, “Charlie Fabray pleased to meet—” Charlie stopped staring at the dominatrix she had hired who was looking at her coolly. Almost immediately a blush rises to her cheeks and she can feel the heat coming off from her ears. “ _You_ ,” her voice cracks.

“ _Charlie_.”

Santana takes her hand and shakes it and glances at Tina who looked absolutely mortified. “Santana Lopez, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you.”

“Right, Santana—well my door is always open for you. If you need anything, anything at all. Just you know ask.” Charlie mumbled, stumbling over her words as she took a step back. She quickly turns around and smacks her head on the door frame and stumbles out of Tina’s office clutching her forehead.

“Are you—?” Tina begins but stops when Charlie _literally_ runs away, clutching her head like a lunatic. Tina sighs and makes a note to make sure that Charlie sits in on the sensitivity training with Sebastian. The two of them could use a lesson in not being rude dicks as far as she was concerned. “I apologize for that, she’s not normally like that. I’ll make sure to talk to her,” Tina promises as she looks at Santana.

Santana nods mutely, Charlie hadn’t blown her cover so there was _that_. Though she had bolted out of here rather quickly, she would need to talk with her about ending what they had. She couldn’t have a client as one of her _bosses_. This whole thing was already a mess. “It’s alright, Sebastian mentioned she’s been a bit frustrated lately.”

Tina nods, “Still that’s no excuse—we take any claims of sexual harassment or bullying very seriously. So, if you have a problem don’t hesitate to stop by, and don’t be afraid of Charlie just because she’s the daughter of one of the senior partners. We’ve all seen her father give her a public dressing down before, and I know personally he’ll come down on her like a ton of bricks.”

Santana smiles, “That’s good to know, and I’m not offended. More worried about her head—is she okay?” 

“Probably, I’ve seen her run into a stop sign after the company Christmas party because she was so drunk.” Tina laughs. “That’s why there’s no more alcohol at the Christmas party. Anyway, I’m going to need you to fill this form here. Here’s a pen.”

Santana took the offered pen and smiled at Tina, her mind racing. This wasn’t good, she hadn’t given it much thought about her latest client, but the idea that she was her _boss_? She had learned her lesson about mixing business and pleasure, and she _didn’t_ see her clients in any sort of outside setting. She would definitely need to refer Charlie to another dominatrix, and maybe talk her into letting her work here until she could find another job.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie grimaced as she poked the bruise on her forehead. It was days like today that made her wonder what she had done to get herself into these messes. She was sure she was at the very least a _semi_ -decent person, she wasn’t a serial killer who enjoyed wearing people’s faces. Sure, she was sure she could give a bit more money or donate her non-existent time to charity, or maybe not cringe every time Quinn showed up unannounced and asked her to babysit Beth, but she was _human_. She was only Beth’s favorite aunt because her only competition was Frannie, it was hard _not_ to be beloved by the sticky two-year-old.

But this _current_ mess suggested that she had done _something_ to mess with whatever karmic energies were out there. She fiddles with the card that she had been given, with Rosario Cruz—no Santana Lopez’s address. She should have used a _fake_ name, one that wasn’t easily traceable, just like Santana. She had spent her entire afternoon, searching for any information about Santana Lopez, she had even been tempted to ask Tina for her file but that would mean that Tina would ask questions.

“I’m so fucking _stupid_ ,” Charlie mutters to herself. She was going to be blackmailed for money probably, how was. She’d probably been targeted, she should have been far more careful, she’d seen all the sketchy things dominatrix’s were known for on television. Santana probably had a video of her somewhere begging for more, desperately needing to be fucked. The three-hour session was going to be her last one. She had enjoyed it immensely but there was something missing, and it wasn’t just getting fucked into oblivion, she just didn’t know what.

With a sigh, she pockets the car and grabs her things, there was a wine bottle at home calling her name. She pushes open the door to her office and heads to the elevators to get down to her car and drive home only to stop when she spots Santana just sitting at her desk an annoyed look on her face.

“We need to talk,” Santana says briskly. “I was going to give you five more minutes before I knocked on your office door.”

Charlie winces and takes a step back before scowling and deciding to hold her ground. “I’m not going to be blackmailed by you. I don’t care if you release anything you have on me, I’ll just call the police. I think my father knows the district attorney. This won’t even be the most embarrassing thing I’ve done. So, you’re not getting a penny out of me.”

Santana raises a brow at the accusation, “I’m not here to blackmail you Ms. Fabray. I just don’t think you wanted us to have this conversation out in the open, I’d rather not have this conversation out in the open. I am _discrete_.”

Charlie hesitates for a moment before turning back around and heading towards her office opening the door for Santana and making sure it was closed. She could do this, it was just her dominatrix, nothing to be afraid of. Frannie was _scarier_ than Santana could ever hope to be. She was a Fabray for fucks sake, she wasn’t supposed to balk at these sorts of things and normally she didn’t but Santana was her _dominatrix_. She exhales and turns to face Santana who has taken a seat, “If you don’t want money then what is it _that_ you want. I admit I hadn’t expected to see you until our next appointment,” Charlie says coolly trying her best to remain in control of this conversation.

It takes Santana a moment to realize what was going on and she can’t help it when her lips quirk upwards for only a second. Charlie was trying to come off as _in_ charge of this conversation, but she could still see the uncertainty in everyone of her actions, perhaps if she was someone else she might actually believe this portrayal. If this was how Charlie was going to play it then she’d have to play the game as well.  “I had no idea that you worked here, and judging from the surprised look on your face earlier you had no idea that I’d been hired. This situation is _awkward_ don’t you think?” Santana presses watching as Charlie fiddled with the cuffs on her shirt, picking at it.

“I thought you were a dominatrix,” Charlie says after a moment.

“I am. It was meant to be a part-time thing until I could find another law job. I’ve been doing some contract work to help pay the bills and because I honestly _enjoy_ being a lawyer.”

“Oh,” Charlie says dumbly. They had actually needed to get another lawyer, and she knew how thorough Tina was, which meant that Santana probably did have the qualifications. Charlie relaxes, she wasn’t going to be blackmailed. “What was going to happen to all of your other clients?”

Santana picks at her cuticles for a moment, she had no idea why she was even telling Charlie all this information, but she needed to pull her off the edge. “I was going to refer them to other people like me, ones that I trusted, but that was only if I found a permanent position somewhere. I learned my lesson about mixing business with pleasure, and I certainly don’t want to mix those two worlds together. What I wanted to tell you was that you can no longer be a client, I know several people who can meet your needs—”

“Because I’m your boss?” 

Santana inhaled sharply she didn’t actually like being interrupted but she needed to keep her face neutral. She had never minded before, shit happened but for someone as naturally submissive as Charlie it was like waving a bottle of water at someone who was thirsty as hell. “Do you think it’s a good idea for us to continue?” Santana asks deciding to make it seem like it was her idea.

“I didn’t have any plans to continue with you after our next session,” Charlie admits, when Santana’s eyes widen at this. “It’s not because you’re not any good I just—and it’s not like I haven’t been _you know_ —every night and every morning thinking about our first session. It felt like something was missing.” Charlie waves it away her cheeks flushing a deep red at the thought. “I mean I get it I guess, I wouldn’t want my dad knowing about the fact that his little girl likes getting spanked—oh my dad is my boss,” Charlie admits when Santana gives her a strange look.

It was the first time that a client had suggested that something was missing, and it was shocking in its own right but she wasn’t going to let that affect her right now. “This job is important to me, I heard that you may make the position _permanent_. I know you thought that I could blackmail you but I don’t _have_ anything on you. Also, I couldn’t do it unless I was willing to admit that I was a dominatrix and while I operate in a _grey_ area, there are still some people who would take a shot at me if they could. If this is to awkward for you, or you’re going to risk serious brain injury because you can’t work with me that is fine, once this job is over I’ll be on my way.”

Charlie bit her lip for a moment, having Santana gone would probably be good for her. “I don’t play any role in the hiring process, I mean if you do your job and you’re good at it and make yourself invaluable I can put in a good word for you.”

Santana paused, she hadn’t expected that. “You don’t care about me being a dominatrix? If it got out it could damage the firm.”

Charlie pointed to the model of a half-finished library that she’d been working on, “My work speaks for itself Santana. People will be willing to _overlook_ some of my pitfalls as long as my work is still what it is. You aren’t a partner at the firm, so no one really cares what you do in your spare time. Just make sure it doesn’t become an issue, and you’ll be fine. I noticed you were talking to Sebastian a few times, I wouldn’t mention your side job to him. He’s got a big mouth.”

Santana raised a brow, “Aren’t you the one that reported him to HR?”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Yes, I did. He’s _invaluable_ to me, so I can’t actually fire him. I can however make his life miserable just like he makes mine. So, if that means spending a Saturday watching horrible sensitivity training DVDs and being forced to take another test, then so be it.”

“He did mention that you were being a bitch for the last week or so,” Santana points out watching as Charlie scowls at this information. “You shouldn’t be upset with him though.”

“Why not?”

“Because apparently, it’s _my_ fault that you’ve been in a grumpy mood, isn’t it?” Santana presses and watches as Charlie’s eyes widen and she opens her mouth to protest. “I can still refer you to someone who is just as discreet if you want, since whatever we had is done you’re free to do whatever you want of course.”

Charlie immediately clears her throat, trying to keep herself from flushing deeply. “That’s fine, I think I’m just going to go back into having a _normal_ relationship as boring as they may be. This was clearly a sign from up above that I need to find Jesus or something,” Charlie nods and blinks when Santana laughs. “Oh, come on, I’m not even religious but even you admit that this could have gone a _lot_ worse.”

“It could have,” Santana agrees relaxing for a moment. “But that doesn’t mean you should just give up on looking to find someone you’re sexually compatible with. I mean you’re new to this and that means you can fall into the pitfalls that some people get into. What, I’m trying to say is that you have any questions or something doesn’t feel quite _right_ to you if you do find someone to share that part of yourself with, then you can talk to me.”

“Are you trying to become my friend?” Charlie asks and then pauses for a moment when she thinks about how _lame_ she sounds; how childish her words are. She quickly holds up her hands, when she can see the amusement dance in Santana’s eyes. “I mean, you don’t _have to_ if you don’t want to, listen to me babble I promise you that this isn’t my default setting, I mean some people might even call me charming. I mean I’m not really—I’m just going to stop talking now.”

Santana smirks as Charlie sinks in her seat, she was _adorable_. “I mean I’ve seen you _naked_ and you have moaned when I took a cane to your ass, so I mean all things considered we probably should be friends.” Charlie looked absolutely mortified at her words. She could definitely use a friend like this. “So, new friend, do you mind giving me a ride back to my place it’s late and I don’t want to take the _bus_.”

Charlie nodded and sighed running a hand through her hair. Just what she needed another person in her life who enjoyed teasing her. She was definitely going to make a donation to some charity tonight in hopes that it would appease the karma gods.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana exhaled nervously, as she checked over her presentation. It had been _six_ -long months of being here at this job and she had no idea if it was going to become a permanent fixture in her life. She was hoping that it would, with all the driving that she did and going to different construction sites and hounding contractors to make sure the job was done there simply wasn’t enough time in the day for her side-business. She had been forced to send all of her clients to other people in the business. It would be _difficult_ getting them back if she needed to start looking for another job. At least being at the firm had given her a small nest-egg for a few weeks.

“Which one do you prefer?”

Santana groans, and looks up at Charlie and Sebastian, both were currently holding up new designs for the school that they were competing for. She had become close with the two of them, especially Charlie which was surprising. It was almost effortless how they had helped her fit in. She now went out to lunch with them every day she had a slow day. She was, however, getting tired of managing their two egos, and she had grown especially wary of the _bickering_ that came along with it. “I don’t have time to—”

“ _Choose_ ,” Sebastian insists immediately, he had been on sort of a losing streak as of late and he needed to pull out a win, because Charlie had been absolutely unbearable lately. She probably had a new muse and hadn’t mentioned it to him. It was _probably_ Santana, he had caught her staring at Santana before.

“This is for a public school, right?” When both of them nod, Santana sighs again and immediately points to Charlie’s, Sebastian relied heavily on new classic architectural designs. While Charlie’s designs were modern and functional. This was no exception and she watched as Sebastian turned an awful purplish red. “Lots of windows, letting lots of light. It’s probably eco-friendly,” Santana shrugs as she explained herself. Charlie had given her a crash course on quite a bit of architecture. There were times that she forgot that she had met Charlie as a client.

A smug grin appeared on Charlie’s face as she turned to Sebastian. “I win again, you heard her. Which means that you’re paying for lunch _yet_ again. Are you busy Santana? Let’s go somewhere expensive, seafood— _oooh_ sushi! Oh, what about that place that serves Kobe beef?” Charlie suggested as she pulled out her phone to start scanning for restaurants. She hadn’t been forced to pay for meal in nearly _three months_. She planned to bankrupt Sebastian.  

“No. Absolutely _not_ , new classic architecture for a school is a _fucking_ classic. They’re fucking dribbling children; all those windows will _distract them_!” Sebastian insists trying to make his point as he pushed the tablet closer to Santana so she could inspect his work closer. “Santana, you’re talking to the person who _slept_ throughout most of high school and definitely a huge chunk of our architecture class.”

“My marks were still higher than yours,” Charlie teases grinning when Sebastian turns an ugly shade of purple. “They were, I graduated second over all,” Charlie informs Santana. “He came in fifth.”

“Shut up!” Sebastian hisses angrily.

“Both of you knock it off, I have a presentation with— _I’m_ guessing here—your father?” Santana says as she checks her papers once again. “Tina said it doubles as a review and if he’s impressed with me then I might get this job permanently and you’re _both_ wasting my time.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Russell is coming here? What you need daddy to bail you out again?” Sebastian asks turning to Charlie.

“Your father is the state's attorney. He totally protected you when you threw rock salts into someone's eyes, I do not have a criminal past like you do.” Charlie pointed out. “If my dad is coming here then I need to pretend to be busy, so I’m going to go do that.”

Santana winces, Charlie probably knew her father better than anyone. “Any tips? On you know—impressing your dad?”

“Don’t sleep with his daughters?” Charlie shrugged and smiled when Santana coughed loudly and shot her an annoyed glare. They weren’t having sex, in fact Santana had only been to her place once for a brief few moments because she had forgotten her briefcase. “You’ll be fine Santana. Seriously, you’ve worked hard and people have noticed, my _father_ has noticed. Just be _you_ , and just express an interest for continuing to work here. Mention how you’ve learned to manage Sebastian and he’ll probably hire you immediately. Now seriously, I’ve got to go or _he’ll_ try and drag me into this silly meeting that I don’t want anything to do with. I design building’s Quinn deals with all the business _stuff_.”

“Quinn?”

“Twin sister, don’t be freaked out when you see her. It’s not her fault that she looks like that,” Charlie smiles.

“Like what?” Santana asks but Charlie walked off leaving her anxiety levels higher than before. Maybe Quinn had some sort of giant wart on her face, or a gross mole with a hair in it. She probably shouldn’t stare. “ _Charlie_.” Santana grimaces, she was going to kick Charlie’s _ass_ when this was over. She didn’t care if Charlie would get off on it.

“Later Santana, I have a model to work on, people like seeing what it’s supposed to look like,” Charlie waved and headed into her office and closed the door behind her. Just as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Santana immediately turned to look at who was stepping off as she smoothed over her knee length skirt, she wasn’t Charlie who got away with wearing flannel and jeans because she was the boss—and it offended Sebastian’s gay sensibilities or whatever. It was a relatively new phenomenon, but everyone else had to wear business casual. She forces an easy smile on her features, which freezes in place when she can’t help but _stare_ at Charlie’s identical twin. She was definitely going to murder her.

“I’m still of the opinion that you need to separate Charlie and Sebastian, they’re going to _murder_ each other one day and my money is on Sebastian. It doesn’t matter if they’re both finally on schedule, there was months and months of missed deadlines before this. They are both _completely_ unprofessional.”

Russell laughed, “I thought you were planning to drop Beth off this weekend at her place, so you could take Rachel to Martha’s Vineyard for some rest and relaxation.”

“I said she’s unprofessional, it’s hardly my fault that Beth _adores_ her.”

“I love my granddaughter, but she’s two. She’s not exactly the brightest tool in the shed, she probably thinks Charlie is _you_ ,” Russell points out. “Probably why she’s not as close with Frannie.”

Quinn scoffed, “Rachel believes that Beth can sense that Frannie is evil and knows to stay away.”

Russell groaned and stopped in front of Santana’s desk, “Santana Lopez, I’ve heard your name quite a bit. I’m Russell Fabray, I am a senior partner at July Holdings,” he extended his hand and smiled at Santana’s firm handshake.

“I’m only doing my job,” Santana admitted keeping the smile on her face despite the scowl that was on Quinn’s face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Russell nods, “Tina informed me that you’ve somehow managed to keep both my daughter and Sebastian under control, they seem quite enamored with you. Which is probably why they’ve both managed to meet their deadlines without whining about creativity or other such nonsense.”

Santana smiled, this was going well, even if they still did that whenever she wasn’t busy. “I’m glad that everything has been working out.”

“Which is why I need you to stay on for at least another year. I just got news that we’re in consideration for a project in Dubai that the firm could really _use_. It’ll raise the profile of the firm, and I assure you that once we become global we’ll have far more business. So, we’d like to extend your contract for at least another year, if you somehow manage to get Charlie to meet the deadline, there is a permanent position here for you.”

Santana’s eyes widened, Russell was basically giving her an over glorified babysitting position, “And I’ll be doing the regular work as well?”

“Of course. You’ve managed to keep everything running smoothly, don’t think we haven’t noticed, but Charlie is the only architect on the payroll who can pull this off.  Do whatever it takes to get her going and focused. If you run into any _trouble_ at all, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“Of course, sir—but what about the presentation?” Santana asks tilting her computer so he could see it.

“Perhaps another time, I need to inform Charlie of the _importance_ of this project, I’m hoping that it shows that I have absolute _faith_ in her,” Russell said in a tone that suggested that he had anything but faith in his youngest.

“Also, no pressure, you know how worked up she gets _under_ pressure,” Quinn adds after a moment still studying Santana. Charlie had mentioned her once or twice in passing and she could see why.

“Right, make it seem casual,” Russell agrees. Bringing Quinn along had been the right move. He nods at Santana, “Tina will get the paperwork ready and there’s a small salary bump in there for you as well,” he clapped a hand on Santana’s shoulder before taking off to Charlie’s office, leaving Quinn to stare at Santana.

Santana’s shoulders slumped slightly as she turned her attention back to Quinn who was still studying her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. She could already tell that what she felt from Quinn was _real_ , it was possible that Quinn was just like her. “Can I help you with something?”

Quinn opens her mouth to tell Santana to keep it strictly professional before deciding against it, Charlie didn’t have the _guts_ to ask a woman like Santana out. She didn’t do well in stressful situations which was why she had tried to get her father to pick Sebastian. “Good luck with my twin. If you need any help wrangling her, I suggest you get a spray bottle for when she gets annoying.”

Santana smiled, like hell she needed advice in how to train Charlie. “I’ll keep that in mind, now if you’ll excuse me I have so much work to do,” Santana said as she sat back down in her seat. She would need to talk to Charlie _tonight_ about this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Santana watched as Charlie chewed on the tip of her thumb as she paced the room. They were friends, but apart from the first time that they had met, she had never actually seen Charlie this agitated. “Look, I know you’re going to try your best, and I really do like your designs. I’d never actually be able to afford living in one of them but one can dream, right?” She grimaces when Charlie just continues to chew on her nail and pace, ignoring her completely. “Charlie, you’ll be _fine_. Your father gave you the project instead of Sebastian, which means that he has faith in you.”

“Bullshit, if he had faith in me he would have told you to _babysit_ me. Nor would he have dangled the job over your head like he did. He was impressed with your work, that should have been enough. You’ve become invaluable to the firm. Extending your temporary contract for another year, is _a_ load of horseshit.”

“I’m not bitching about it, I have a guaranteed work, for the next year. The pay is good and once you win the Dubai contract, which you _will_ , I’ll have a permanent position. You’re going to be on the cover of a magazine next month, right? I heard Sebastian muttering about how it should have been his. Your profile has already been raised, which means we should crack open a bottle of champagne or something—your treat so that we should celebrate my new job. That’s how much faith I have in you.”

“You shouldn’t, I don’t have even the basic shape in my head. Do I want to do soft edges, do I want to make it look futuristic? Post Modern? What material should I use? How hot is Dubai, how cold does it get? What other buildings are in the skyline? Do they want something that sticks out? He can’t just drop this on me and then expect something that looks amazing.”

Santana sighs rubbing her temples gently, “Charlie, all of those questions seem like something that you can easily find out, and then all you need to do is envision something that you want to see made into reality. Then you can think of the soft edges, or making it look super phallic,” Santana says flatly. “Champagne now.”

“None of the buildings I design look _phallic_ —do they?” Charlie asked before pausing. “What type of dicks have you been looking at?”

“None,” When Charlie shoots her a look of disbelief she scowls. “I haven’t had sex in _ages_ , because this job keeps me too busy. I had to send all my clients to other people that I thought would match them. All because I wanted a _normal_ job.”

Charlie was quiet for a moment, her eyes widening as she makes her way to her computer, “Maybe _that’s_ what I need.”

“A normal job? You _have_ a normal job,” Santana points out. “You freaking out about your project, which may have financial ramifications for your firm is the definition of normal.”

“No, not _that_. I need a dominatrix, after I met you I came up with one of my best designs after our session. I mean sure I was a super _bitch_ to Sebastian but he totally deserves it most of the time. But what I created after that—” Charlie trails off as she flips through her designs on her tablet before turning it so Santana can see.

Santana stares at the structure, Charlie generally stayed away from spiral structures, she complained about the costs associated with it, but this one looked absolutely impressive, like the building was _hugging_ each other. It was bold and surprising as well. “I like that, what’s it for?”

“Nothing, spiral structures are far too expensive and a pain in the ass to make. I created this because I could. Maybe one day if I have an infinite amount of money we could talk about it,” Charlie frowns. “I’m saying maybe _that’s_ what I need. The you _know_ —”

Santana paused for a moment and raised a brow, “No, actually I _don’t_ know. Use your words Charlie, you’re an _adult_.”

“The discipline,” Charlie clears her throat after a moment and swallows. “I mean, submitting. I think that helped.”

“You want to submit to someone?”

“Yes, but not a dominatrix. I realized that was the problem, I think I need someone who won’t just kick me out after we’re done, I think I need someone who will stay with me. I read those books you gave me. So, I think I have a year to find someone and well—I don’t know.”

“Have them treat you like the masochistic pain slut that you are?” Santana presses, tilting her head slightly when she notices Charlie inhale sharply while her eyes dilate. Santana sighs, “Let me make sure I understand this so there are _no_ misunderstandings. You want to be in a dominant submissive relationship?”

“Well not _all the time_ , just you know in the bedroom. I mean it can happen outside the bedroom obviously. Also, I think I need someone who won’t leave me _hanging_ for weeks,” Charlie adds with an indignant sniff.

“You’re really still hung up about that?”

“Yes. It was _awful_ ,” Charlie grumbled annoyed. “I know I didn’t pay for you to have sex with me but _come on_.”

“I don’t have sex with my clients, you were a client, therefore I didn’t have sex with you. I mean this isn’t rocket science. Also, I’d suggest taking you to one of the many gathering’s so you can _meet_ people that are into the BDSM community. There are gatherings but with how you are, I _know_ that will be a mistake.”

“Why?”

“Not every dominant is created equal, I know some people who treat submissive’s rather badly and you’re my friend. I certainly don’t want you to fall for one of those people because the line between BDSM and abuse well it’s a thick line but sometimes it gets blurred especially with those people. You also have no limits, which is also a huge problem. You need to know where your boundaries are, I’m not going to throw you into a lion’s den and then hope for the best.”

“So, what do you _suppose_ we do? I mean I don’t _really_ want to pay for it but I can,” Charlie sighs. It wasn’t what she was looking for.

Santana chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, “I’ll do it, we’re friends after all and I have seen you _naked.”_

“Wait? You’ll do it? _Why_?”

“Yeah, we’re friends. It’s not like we haven’t done this in the past. I’ll help you get to a point where you can go to these events and I’ll be able to not worry that you’re off with someone who is super into auto-erotic asphyxiation, and you not exactly know when to stop or say enough,” Santana says with a shrug.

“We work together, I thought it was against your rules,” Charlie points out.

“It _is_ against my rules,” Santana admits. “But we’ve already done it, and you haven’t had me fired. So, I’m willing to break this rule but there will be caveats. This won’t be a daily thing, maybe over the weekend,” Santana offers.

“Fine, but you can’t leave me a horny mess afterwards,” Charlie points out.

“You think I want to work with you when you’re biting everyone’s heads off?” Santana asks with a scoff. “You’ll get to do that on your own, I’m just helping you with the pain you crave,” Santana crosses her arms over her chest. “Do we have a deal?”

Charlie studies Santana for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. We’ve got a deal.”

“Good, so my place this weekend?” Santana asks raising a brow as she watches Charlie’s cheeks flushes and nods. “Once I let you in just strip down and fold your clothes neatly, I don’t think you’ll need them this weekend.”

Charlie swallows but nods, “That’s fine but you can’t tell anyone. Especially not Sebastian.”

“Trust me, I’m not going to tell anyone about the fact that you like getting spanked,” Santana says. “I do believe in digression, it does go both ways. Now can we _seriously_ go get some champagne and celebrate the fact that I’ve had a steady gig for more than six months?” Santana asks.

“Yeah, sure. But you’re paying,” Charlie says after a moment grinning when Santana rolls her eyes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie swallowed as she stared at the door, she had no idea why she was so damn nervous. She’d done this at least once before and sure she had paid for it but this time felt different. It was just—well it wasn’t sex, Santana had made that clear but it was something rather intimate. She rubs her arm nervously before glancing at the time and waits until the number hits ten exactly before knocking on the door.

The door swings open after a second and Santana smirks at Charlie before motioning at her to follow. “Close the door and then fold them and place it on the bench before meeting me downstairs.”

“Everything?” Charlie asks her voice cracking when Santana turns to look at her. She flushes deeply as she immediately begins to unbutton her shirt, her hands shaking. This was just Santana doing her a favor, this wasn’t anything more than that.

“Everything, and I need you to fold it neatly Charlie. Like _actual_ folding, not what you pass off as folding,” Santana informed her. She had seen how Charlie treated her clothes. Her eyes rake over Charlie’s body as her boss strips down getting naked, pausing when she notices something that makes her roll her eyes. “Haven’t had time to go in for a wax?”

“I’ve been _busy_ ,” Charlie retorts snapping out of her haze for a moment, she blinks and swallows when Santana shoots her an annoyed glare and she immediately drops her gaze. This whole thing felt slightly _odd,_ Santana was her _friend_. Her hot friend, and sure she had certainly fantasized about this a few times without Santana’s knowledge but this was different. This whole thing felt different. “Sorry,” she mumbles after a moment her cheeks going pink.

Santana raised a brow, “If we do this again—and I don’t think we will if your attitude doesn’t change quickly. You must get it waxed. I simply prefer it that way.” When Charlie flinches at this she realizes she may have pushed too hard far too soon.  If you can’t handle this then we can stop at any time if it’s too weird for you then we can stop.”

“I asked for this, I just—you don’t find it even the least bit weird? We _work_ together? We’re friends? I mean we are friends, right?” Charlie questioned swallowing. “We’ll still be friends after this?”

“Of course. Nothing is going to change between us, I mean you can put on your clothes if you want,” Santana says quickly. Charlie was uncomfortable, it was fine to do this when they hadn’t known each other. But this was intimate, even for her. “I mean I’m curious to know what you think is missing though we have an entire weekend to find your limits. To see what you like and what you crave. We can simply talk about it see what turns you on and see what doesn’t?”

Charlie studies Santana for a moment feeling incredibly self-conscious for a moment, Santana wasn’t naked and she was. She runs a hand through her hair and bites her lip for a moment, “Are the safe words still the same as last time?”

“Yes, I think that will be best in case you panic, something easy to remember, we can start slowly if you like? Ease our way into it? Do you want some tea? Some of those crackers that you liked?”

Charlie shakes her head, “I need you to start, or I’ll just keep thinking of excuses or trying to stop us from doing this. I _want_ to do it. I do.”

Santana nods once, Charlie was nervous she could see that. She just needed to make her feel comfortable and everything would be okay. “Very well,” she watched as Charlie shivered and rubbed her legs together. She was probably turned on, Charlie was naturally submissive in bed after all. Perhaps something that she would enjoy before they moved downstairs and she started with the various implements that she had laid out carefully. “Follow me,” she says and begins to walk towards her living room. She takes a seat in her chair and watches as Charlie moves to sit across from her. “Charlie?” She says watching as her boss freezes for a moment and turns to her.

“Yes? Ma’am. Yes ma’am?” Charlie stuttered out feeling that nervousness hit her like a ton of bricks. She had already done something wrong— _probably_.

“Are you wet right now?” Santana questions simply studying her.

“I— _what_?”

“Charlie, I only like to say things once and I know you can hear me. I also don’t like for my questions to go unanswered,” Santana corrects immediately.

“Yes—ma’am, I think so.”

“You _think_ so?” Santana raises a brow at this. “Check, take a finger and check.”

Charlie flushes and after a second does what Santana asks sliding a finger between her legs and feeling the wetness. “I am, wet that is. Yes, I’m wet,” Charlie babbles and pales when Santana stares at her expectantly. “Ma’am.”

Santana made a mental note of the mistakes, she would tally them up for now. “And what makes you think I want your wet pussy on my expensive couch? Are you going to clean that up when you’re done?”

“I—”

Santana crossed her legs and stared at Charlie who sputtered slightly embarrassed, “I mean as interesting as it would be to watch you lap up your mess with that tongue that is so wonderfully tongue-tied right now. I don’t think it’s sanitary at all. I do entertain _guests_ here.” She watches as Charlie rubs her legs together, her eyes dilated as she bit her lip.  “You have a choice Charlie, we can head down to the basement now and I can _punish_ you for forgetting your manners, for being _rude_ when you first got here. Or you can spread your legs and fuck yourself to get it out of your system. Of course, then I’ll be forced to give you a stricter punishment for simply thinking about your own needs. This isn’t what this is about, you’re a submissive and that means you take pleasure in submitting to other people. You haven’t submitted, right now all this is about your _desires_ , what you want.”

“Oh—well—I guess I want to do what you want me to do. Ma’am,” Charlie says after a moment.

Santana smiles, “Perfect, let's head downstairs and find out exactly where your line for pain and pleasure is.”

Charlie nods and swallows, that sounded pretty _great_ actually.

~O~

“You know,” Santana began as she showed Charlie the leather whip she had, crafted just for her. Charlie looked positively terrified and intrigued by it.  “When I had this made, I went through hundreds of pillows until I was certain that I could crack the whip without doing too much damage. It will certainly _hurt_ like hell regardless.”

Charlie stared at the four-foot-long bullwhip and then looked at Santana who seemed amused at her shock. “You aren’t—”

“No, that’s not for today or if ever, I’m still not quite comfortable using it on someone and I don’t want to hurt you. No instead we’re going for what I laid out over there,” Santana explained Charlie was still flushed at the whole thing. “Normally I wouldn’t tell you what I have planned but I need you to know how each of these instruments feels like. We started this last time but I do think you need a refresher course. You remember your safe word?”

“Red light for stop, yellow light for slow down, and green light for I’m okay.”

“And right now, you’re?”

“Green light.”

“You certain?”

“Yes ma’am.” Charlie swallows.

Santana moves and pushes Charlie towards one of the rooms where there is more of her sex furniture, and she motions Charlie towards the middle of the room, “Now, stay still.” Santana warns as she bends over to quickly get to work on spreading Charlie’s legs. She quickly moves cuffing Charlie’s hands together and raising them so she could hook them up to a motorized pulley system she had. With a hum, she walks over to the table and pushes a button as Charlie’s suddenly pulled upward, she didn’t want to cause Charlie any pain but it was just enough to force her boss to stand on her tip-toes. “There we go. _Perfect_.”

Charlie swallows and tries to rotate her shoulder a bit so she can get comfortable with her new bindings. She gives up after a moment and stares at Santana who seemed to be making sure she was completely secure.

“How we doing?”

Charlie blinks, and it takes her a moment to figure out what Santana was talking about. “Green light ma’am.”

Santana grabs the leather slapper and picks it up and gently runs it against Charlie’s legs not quite letting her see it. Charlie twists in her binds but finally gives up slumping forward. “The things you need to learn if you want to appease any _dominant,_ is to always be _respectful_ during play. I know you were nervous, I know you have a tendency to overthink things especially when it comes to your designs, but you need to trust that your dominant has your best interests in mind.” It was a lecture of sorts. “When to _punish you_ , when to give you pleasure you don’t need to think about it just _trust me_ , can you do that?”

“Yeah—yeah _I_ trust you— _motherfucker_!” Charlie jerks in her bindings as Santana brings the leather slapper down on her ass hard.  

“Excuse you?” Santana says trying not to smirk. “That language isn’t acceptable Charlie. I’m going to have to add more.”

Charlie turns so she can look at Santana giving her a flat look. “You’re the—” this time the smack doesn’t catch her off guard nearly as much, but she can’t help but twist as much as possible in her binds and grunts. It hurts, but she can’t help the tingle that she feels light through her body.

“Another thing Charlie, while we’re _here_ doing this. Don’t you dare forget to call me _ma’am_. What did I just say about respect? And here you are cursing and being incredibly disrespectful and I’m sure you have an excuse. About how I’m catching you off guard,” Santana teases trying not to laugh. This felt _different_ than her other clients. It was just fun.

Charlie exhales slowly and glances at Santana for a moment, who was waiting expectantly for _something._ She shivers, “I’m sorry ma’am, it won’t happen again.”

Santana nods trying to keep the smile off her face, “Make sure it doesn’t. Now, I think twenty of these should make sure you _remember_.”

Charlie’s eyes widened at the number. “I—” She swallows, “I’m sorry ma’am go ahead.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Green light,” Charlie says taking a deep breath.

Santana hums and looks at Charlie for a moment, it hadn’t taken much to get a bit of color on her ass and she can’t help but reach for it and run her hands along the skin for a moment touching the slightly raised welt. She would look perfect with a few more stripes and she brings the leather slapper down again, watching as Charlie twists and writhes after each new slap with the leather slapper.

“ _Fuck_. Shit—I mean, I’m sorry,” Charlie mumbles as she slumps forward as Santana finishes. She _gasps_ for air and tries to focus on the throbbing between her legs. She flushes when Santana slides the leather slapper between her legs rubbing at her clit and cunt.   Her body was on _fire_ , every single nerve ending, every fiber was primed and ready.

“Swearing again?” Santana hums as she drags the leather slapper free from Charlie’s pussy. This was about control and right now she wanted to toss that aside so she could break her simple rule. This was _easy_ , having sex with Charlie? It was a whole can of worms that she didn’t want open. “It seems that this only seemed to make your greedy little cunt even wetter for me.” Santana sniffs and shakes her head. She puts the leather slapper down and grabs the next instrument to push Charlie further and grabs the cane. She studies it for a moment, this was a bit much even for her and she shakes her head, she’d already used this on Charlie before.  It was one of the more stringent punishments and she wanted to give Charlie’s body a good workout. Instead she picks up the leather flogger. “This is a flogger Charlie and I need you to understand something, before I use it. This area,” Santana begins tracing a large square area on Charlie’s lower back, “—is off limits, even for someone like me.  If you have anyone hit you there, they don’t know what they’re doing and you need to get out of there. That’s where your kidneys are. Alright?”

Charlie nods, “Yes ma’am.”

“Still green?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good, your ass is lovely Charlie but I personally think that you like getting your ass beat, I mean look at this,” Santana said gently swatting Charlie’s cunt, the moan that erupts from Charlie’s lips at that causes her to actually pause and take a step back. “Christ, Charlie. I mean really? If I bent you over right now and beat that cunt of yours—well you’d probably actually cum. I don’t even know what I should do with you at this point,” Santana admitted. “We’re going to have to train you on that, orgasming without permission. That’s something you need to be able to control.”

Charlie nods, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened, it had been like a shock to her system. She studies Santana for a moment before swallowing and shaking her head. Santana needed to do that again. “San— _fuck_ , please?”

Santana stops what she’s doing studying Charlie for a moment walking around so she could look at her face, there was a part of her that was worried that it was too much for her. “Where are you at?” She gently swats Charlie when she doesn’t answer right away. “Charlie.”

“Green—fucking _green_. Please just—”

“Oh, you want me to smack that cunt of yours. You liked that didn’t you?” Santana hums and watches as Charlie nods her head quickly. “I’m not finished with you yet, perhaps after I’m done with you.” She would certainly need to change her plans, she hadn’t even thought they’d get there, for a while. But here was Charlie practically _begging_ for it, it was almost enough for her to overlook the fact that Charlie had completely forgotten to use ma’am. Though she sort of liked how her name sounded coming from Charlie, who was breathless and raw. She’d have to think about it. It had been a rather long time since she’d been this turned on during a session, and it wasn’t as if Charlie was a client.

“San— _please_.”

Santana returns to behind Charlie and brings the flogger onto Charlie’s back watching as she jerked in her bindings, “Right now, it’s _ma’am_. Also, this isn’t about what _you_ want Charlie, it’s about giving me pleasure.” She brings the flogger down again on Charlie’s shoulder blade causing her to twist again.

Having her body _lit_ up was nearly too much for her, everything seemed to multiply and it didn’t hurt but it was getting to become too much, it takes her a moment to remember what she was supposed to yell out when it was getting too much, she didn’t want it to stop. She just needed to catch herself. “Yellow.” She jerks as the flogger smacks into her right after she says it. But it stops immediately after.

Santana stares and immediately heads to get Charlie down. It takes a few moments but Charlie practically slumps falls into her arms. “You okay?”

It takes a moment but Charlie finally nods, “Santana—I didn’t say red, I don’t want you to stop.”

“I know, you were feeling a bit overwhelmed?” Santana questions and smiles a bit when Charlie nods. She can’t help the small kiss on the forehead that she gives her and instead helps her towards the bed that she has in the room so Charlie could lie down. Sure, when she was ready again she had plans to tie Charlie spread eagle to the bed and see how she dealt with nipple clamps, and then maybe taking the slapper to Charlie’s needy cunt.

“S—ma’am,” Charlie says finally remembering and flushing when Santana looks at her. “I—”

“Let’s take a bit of a break Charlie,” Santana says after a moment when Charlie doesn’t finish her thought. A quick breather would probably be good for them, she would go and get herself off really quickly before she came back and continued to play with Charlie. “You can lay down here if you want, I’m just going to—”

“Let me help,” Charlie interrupts.

Santana stares, wondering if Charlie knew what she had planned. Judging from the look of concentration on her face she was certain that Charlie had an idea.  “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“We’re friends,” Charlie reminded her. “We’re adults.”

“All of this is true but—”

Charlie stares at Santana and swallows, “It’s _my fault_ , isn’t it?”

“I mean, _yeah_. It is your fault, I don’t think I’ve ever met a submissive quite like you, and I certainly haven’t gotten this turned on in a session for quite a while,” Santana admits with a small laugh.

“So— _use me_ ,” Charlie insists keeping her hazel eyes on Santana. “I’m okay with it. _Promise_.”

Santana chewed the inside of her cheek, she really should say no, but it had been a _very_ long time. Her old job hadn’t exactly let her meet new people, and she hadn’t been into those parties her friends threw without a submissive of her own. One time probably wouldn’t be _that_ bad, and she desperately needed some relief herself. “Lay on the bed.”

Charlie was about to protest but there was something in Santana’s voice that made her snap to it and she lays on her back and looks at Santana who immediately strips out of her pants and underwear and she swallows wordlessly.

“I’m breaking a rule, so you had better be _good_ at this. Because if you’re not I don’t care if you insist on getting off, it won’t happen this weekend,” Santana hisses as she climbs onto the bed and moves her body so Charlie’s head is between her slightly spread legs. She watches as a drop from her own pussy slides down and smacks Charlie on the cheek. She swallows, she _wanted_ to do this, and after a moment she slowly lowers herself onto Charlie’s awaiting mouth.

It was only when Santana’s pussy hit her mouth that Charlie finally _tasted_ her completely. It was like nectar for the gods, and immediately Charlie begins to lap it up, flicking her tongue into Santana looking for more. Groaning into the cunt that was on her face.

The sudden feeling of Charlie’s tongue nearly caused her to buck off, and she swallows and braces herself as she begins to grind herself on Charlie’s face.  It was surprise and even though she hadn’t wanted to talk dirty to Charlie, she wanted to cum on her face. Marking Charlie as hers. It was silly, Charlie had never agreed to be hers she was just a horny slut and wanted her cunt filled. Something that she had no intention of doing this weekend. “Come on Charlie, _lick me_ , fucking eat me out,” Santana hisses grinding her hips as she spoke. “Remember this is about _me_ getting off not you— _shit_ ,” Santana moans, and immediately bites down on her lip to keep it as quiet as possible. She was fucking _good_ at it, of course she was. And immediately Santana lets her control slip and begins to grind and force more of her cunt into Charlie’s face.

Charlie for her part resisted the urge to hold Santana still so she could continue to lap up that nectar, Santana was right she was _here_ for her pleasure and if Santana orgasmed at that moment she would probably be flooded with Santana’s cum, which was probably just as good. She works her mouth with Santana’s grinding feeling Santana dig her fingers into her hair and pull on it as she continues to lick and suck on her clit, altering how hard she sucked and where her tongue moved to. It doesn’t take long before Santana’s back is arching into shoving more of her cunt into her face. It was as if Santana was trying to smother her and she finally wraps her arms around Santana’s thighs locking her in as her face gets flooded with Santana’s cum.

This time Santana didn’t bother to hide the pleasure that ripped through her, letting out a long drawn out moan, as she leans back bracing herself on Charlie’s hip. That _felt_ good, better than good. It had been a while and if Charlie’s tongue and mouth were as talented as this she could think of a few things that they could do already. The thought of her having a meeting with Sebastian as Charlie hid under her table eating her out filled her head. She’d never actually do it, but the idea was there. When Charlie begins to suck harder on her clit it’s enough to pull her out of the fantasy, as she tries to pull away only for Charlie’s arms to tighten around her thighs, locking her in place. She scowls at this and reaches back and brings her hand down firmly on Charlie’s exposed cunt causing the woman to yelp and let go.

Charlie licks her lips and shoots Santana a wounded look. “San—” she gulps when Santana shoots her an annoyed look. “Ma’am I thought—”

“Apparently your cunt isn’t the only thing that’s greedy,” Santana snaps, slightly embarrassed that she hadn’t noticed Charlie locking her into place. She takes a breath and moves to tie Charlie to the bed, making sure that her body is taught and her legs are spread as wide as she could make it. She needed to invest in an ankle bar to keep Charlie’s legs apart. She grips a pillow and slides it under Charlie’s back giving her better access to Charlie’s exposed pussy. If this was too much for Charlie, she knew that her boss would use the safe-word, but right now she was going to punish Charlie. She grabs the slapper, she would warm it up before grabbing the flogger and giving her a few stiff hits with it. “You. Are. Not. In. Charge.” Santana says simply, bringing her hand down with each word punctuating it as she ignored the yelps and the moans grunts from Charlie. “Do you understand?”

Charlie nods and swallows, they hadn’t hurt there hadn’t been enough pain in them, and she knew that Santana was holding back. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles. But she’s really not that sorry and can’t help the slow smile that crosses her face which seems to annoy Santana some more. She doesn’t notice Santana grabbing the flogger, but she certainly feels it slapping against her cunt and that delicious pain that she craved was back with a vengeance.

“Except you’re _not_ sorry,” Santana grumbles hitting Charlie’s cunt again, she only planned to give her five firm strokes with the flogger before moving on, but Charlie’s body bucks at this and she can practically see Charlie trying to push her pussy up so she can have more. It’s enough to pull her out of her annoyance, “God, you’re such a freak,” Santana mutters bringing it down again just a bit harder and it seems that’s all Charlie needs, as her body convulses on the bed, and she cums hard squirting all over her bed soaking the sheets and causing her to stumble back. She falls on her ass and stares at Charlie her eyes wide. Well that was _certainly_ new.

Charlie gasps and slumps back onto the bed, she wasn’t certain but she was sure that was her most powerful orgasm ever. She clearly hadn’t been having sex right in the past. “ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah,” Santana said chuckling to herself. They still had all _weekend_. She was going to make it a very long weekend for Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ll have the burger, with fries—but, this is important, I want a side order of fries, and there’s a massive tip in it for you if you if you give me extra fries,” Charlie said to the waitress. “Also, I want a milkshake, no make it two. I’ll take two Oreo ones, please and thank you.” 

Santana smiled at the waitress who looked surprised. The only reason that they had even left her dungeon was because Charlie had eaten her out of house and home. She was going to need to rethink their arrangement.  “She’s a bottomless pit,” Santana informed her. “Now, I’ll just have one BLT sandwich with a side of fries, and a glass of water.”

Charlie handed her menu to the waitress and paused for a moment, “Do you have, you know crayons and paper? I mean if you have extra pen that would be best, but if you don’t, crayons are cool. I need to learn to work with any medium.”

“Um, I’ll go see what I can dig up.”

“Thanks Janice,” Charlie said with a grin before looking at Santana and smiling. “I’m _starving.”_

“I can see that,” Santana muses studying Charlie. She had snapped back to her usual self quickly, she didn’t seem to be in a submissive mindset though they had been locked in her dungeon for hours. “So, did it spark a new design?”

Charlie shrugged, “I mean I have an outline of an idea, probably not all that great but I do feel super relaxed right now, I’ll feel even better when I get some food in me.”

Santana nodded and took a sip of her water as she studied Charlie, who grinned when she got her paper and a pen and began to doodle. She needed to stop thinking about how far she could take it with Charlie, or everything else they could do. She wasn’t any closer to finding out what Charlie’s limits were. “Are you okay?”

Charlie flicked her hazel eyes to Santana for a moment, “I’m sore. But that cream you gave me really helped. If you’re asking if this is going to make things awkward, only if you make it awkward I guess. You’re not going to make things awkward—or worse tell Tina?”

Santana rolled her eyes, “I already said I was going to be discreet.”

“I know, but the last thing I need seriously is getting into more trouble with HR,” Charlie muttered. “So, am I ready to be let free into the world?”

“ _No_. You got a taste, let’s learn to walk before I dump you into a pool filled with sharks alright?” Santana insisted immediately. She felt slightly guilty, it was true that Charlie _could_ run into someone who was more abusive than dominant, but she probably wouldn’t.

“Oh,” Charlie frowned slightly. “Well, when do you think that I’ll be ready? I mean to meet other—” Charlie glances around and her cheeks go rosy for a moment. “You know, people like you?”

Santana frowned slightly, remembering Charlie’s words from before. “You _still_ feel like something is missing?”

Charlie bit her lip and hesitated before answering, “It’s not you, I mean you’re great. You are, I just—I don’t know I just feel like there’s something missing. Something that I want that I’m not getting from you and I don’t know what it is so I can’t put it into words for you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Santana said immediately. Charlie was _new_ to all of this. Maybe she needed to increase certain aspects of their time together. It clearly wasn’t _pain_ , Charlie had taken everything she had dished out like a champ. Maybe she needed a dash more humiliation in their play, or maybe she needed slightly riskier play.  It was something she would figure out. “Look, it’s not as if I can’t take you to an event next weekend, but you’re still new to all of this. I mean _yeah_ everyone is different but I’m going to be honest and say that this was the most fun I’ve had in a _long_ time and I do want to keep working with you.”

“I’m not going to— _oh_.” Charlie studied Santana for a moment. “I did have fun, and look, it’s not terrible,” Charlie admits holding up her half-completed doodle.

“No, it’s not,” Santana agrees and looks at Charlie carefully for a moment. “Okay. Let me continue to train you for another month. And at the end of the month I’ll take you to one of the events—” Santana paused for a moment before leaning in. “Hold on though—I’ve never actually asked are you actually a lesbian or bisexual or—”

“I prefer women,” Charlie answered with a wave of her hand. She’d been with men before but as she had gotten older it had been mostly women.

Santana nods, “Well, I’ll arrange an event then. In a month, but if I’m going to debut you Charlie, we’re going to need more than four weekends. I mean it’s sort of a big deal, I don’t want anyone to think my skills are slipping, and while you may be pretty good right now you are— _rough_ extremely rough around the edges. And let’s face it you’re exceptionally greedy and demanding. We also haven’t found your boundaries yet. I mean there’s a lot of work and again if I do arrange this event, it’s _my_ name on the line.”

Charlie chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, “How often are we talking? Because as much as I like what we did—not a hundred percent sure that I can handle what you dished out daily.”

“If you think that’s the only trick that I have then you are sorely mistaken, you’ll be mine to do with as I wish. I want to mold you into the perfect little—” Santana stopped when she noticed the waitress approaching carrying a large tray with the food on it.

Charlie grins at the food and opens up her wallet and pulls out a twenty, and holds it out for the waitress, “You’re the _best_. Best ever.”

“Do you say that to all the women who bring you food?” Santana asks.

“Yes.”

Santana rolls her eyes and nods at the waitress, “Thank you,” she says and looks at Charlie who was already digging in. Some ketchup already on her chin as she ate her fries. With a sigh, she grabs her napkin and reaches forward to wipe Charlie’s chin. “Clearly it extends to other areas of your life as well,” she hummed, watching as the waitress leaves. She waits a moment more before picking up one of her own fries.  “I want to mold you into the perfect submissive Charlie. I just need a bit of time and then you’ll have your pick of _dominants_ , hell they’ll fight over you.”

Charlie slurped on her milkshake noisily before studying Santana. “Okay what would it entail.”

Santana looked around for a moment before leaning in and whispering quietly. “Orgasm control for one, you can’t just orgasm whenever you feel like it. That should be a _reward_ , one that you crave and look forward to. You should be eager to please, and even if you do everything right it’s not _your_ god given right to have an orgasm.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you okay? If you’re sick _go_ home!” Sebastian snapped at Charlie who looked flushed with her eyes glazed over. He snaps his fingers in front of her face causing her to turn an even deeper shade of red and try to weekly push him away.

“I’m fine,” Charlie insists, shivering.

“You look like shit. It’s fucking freezing in here, and you’re sweaty and gross. If you get me sick, I’m totally going to see if I can sue you for assault with a deadly weapon.”

Santana raised a brow, “You know you can’t _actually_ do that. If you’re that bothered by her why don’t you just stay away from her? I mean that’s probably the smartest thing to do if you don’t want to get sick.”

Sebastian scowls at this, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. Santana had been hovering around Charlie all day and shooting her sly smiles, it was almost like they were— “Are you two fucking?”

Santana blinked and turned to him, narrowing her eyes. “Excuse me?”

“I mean you’ve been _eye_ -fucking all morning, one has to ask.”

Santana blinks again, she was making it obvious. “Of course, we’re _not._ What the hell, we’re just friends. Is that okay? I mean I don’t accuse you of sleeping with everything that moves just because you stare at every guy with a cute ass.”

“He does sleep with everything that moves,” Charlie said causing the two of them to look at her. “You do. You have a tally-mark in your upper right drawer that you mark every time you sleep with someone new. You’ve already filled out five pages Sebastian.”

Santana grimaced, “ _Really_?”

Sebastian crossed his arms defensively, “I like having sex, it’s not my fault that you’re a prude Lopez.” Sebastian nods to Charlie, “That one is just a disaster to date. Somehow, she’s both _needy_ and aloof. Imagine that.” He shakes his head. “Now seriously, go home if you’re _sick_. I’m out of sick days, and I can’t afford to get sick.”

“That’s because you take your sick days as a day off to fuck whoever you brought home the night before. Be more responsible,” Charlie snipes at him.

Sebastian flips her off and stalks off leaving the two of them alone. There was something suspicious going on between them and he would eventually get to the bottom of it. Charlie didn’t know the meaning of the word discrete, she’d eventually slip up and then he’d go straight to Tina. 

Santana picks up her phone and taps the stop button on her app and she hears Charlie exhale deeply, though she was certain there was a small sound of displeasure. “You’re getting better at this,” she murmurs quietly. 

Charlie adjusts on her seat, crossing her legs until Santana swats it gently, “Please?” she mumbles to Santana. All morning long Santana had played with her body, turning on the toy that was buried deep inside her. The chastity belt that she was wearing prevented her from simply going to a private place and finishing herself off. It was humiliating, being brought to the edge in front of everyone she worked with. If she had gotten caught—Charlie shivers at the thought and squeezes her legs together.

Santana chuckles at this. “It isn’t even lunchtime yet, why in the world would I let you go early?” She leans in and touches Charlie’s forehead, so to anyone looking it looked as if she was just checking up on her. She needed to be careful of Sebastian, he suspected something was up. If he had _any_ idea, she was certain she’d be fired. But that’s what made this whole thing so much more fun. The danger, the fact that it was so _taboo_.

“Ma’am—Santana, _please_ , I’m so close.”

“That is the point of this little exercise. You don’t want to cum in front of everyone do you? You need to learn control, you need to learn a bit of humility and you need to learn that right now your body is _mine_ to do with as I please. If I want to keep you like this for _days_ , without letting you cum for _days._ Then you’re going to smile and say thank you. Because what have I been trying to get through your head?”

“It’s not my god given right to cum,” Charlie mumbled.

“Exactly, who decides when you cum?” Santana whispers, watching as Charlie’s eyes dilate.

“You ma’am,” Charlie says squirming in her seat.

“Exactly, it’s up to me. So, if I want to drag you to the bathroom right now and bend you over the sink and take you hard and rough, I can. All the while you won’t be able to cum without my permission.” Charlie whimpers at the idea, and Santana smiles at her gently. She was on the edge, she could see it in the way she squirmed. She could smell Charlie’s arousal like a perfume. “After everyone has left, you’re going to crawl to me, crawl under my desk and put that lovely mouth of yours to work. Perhaps if you make me cum in the allotted amount of time, I’ll think about it.”

Charlie swallows and nods before pulling away, when Tina knocks on her door. She flashes her a small smile. “Tina?”

“You okay? Sebastian’s been shrieking about how you have the plague. You’re the boss, and you have plenty of sick days left, let alone vacation days saved up. It’ll be okay to go home and get some rest.”

Santana reached and picked up her phone once more and checked it when it vibrated. She turns to glance at Charlie who opens her mouth to reply. It’s at that moment she turns it back on watching as Charlie’s jaw slams shut and she turns a bright red.

“Yes,” Charlie practically hisses. “I’m fine, since I’m here might get some work done,” Charlie says trying not to babble.

“If you’re sure,” Tina said. “I’ll talk to Sebastian for you.”

Charlie nods and turns to glare at Santana who smiles at her, “I need to get back to work too. I’ll see you later,” Santana winks at her before taking off sauntering away, pushing another button which causes the vibrations to change it’s like a build up that has her clutching her desk tightly. Santana was a cruel cruel mistress. Her phone vibrates and she stares at the text, further instructions about what to do for later tonight. She bites her lip, Santana was definitely pushing her to places she was eager to explore and nervous to.

~O~

Charlie swallowed when she got the text from Santana that everyone had left, and placed down her model, her cunt ached something fierce and her mind was practically numb. She didn’t wait as she unbuttoned her blouse, allowing it to frame her body. Santana didn’t want her naked, naked was difficult to hide in case someone walked in on them. But a shirt, she could button that up in seconds. She quickly pops open the door and checks to make sure they’re actually alone, her eyes falling on Santana who is staring at her with a hungry expression on her face. She shivers and takes a step forward when she feels the vibrator that’s inside of her come to life practically dropping her to her knees, Santana had turned it all the way up and she nearly climaxed right then and there only for Santana to end the sensations.

“I think that I like you on your knees Charlie,” Santana said with a laugh. Motioning for her to come towards her. “We have about half an hour before the janitor comes Charlie and unless you want to explain to him what you’re doing, I suggest you get your ass here as quickly as possible.” Santana informed her bluntly. She was being cruel, but Charlie didn’t know that she had slipped the janitor a hundred to do their floor last.

Charlie stares at Santana and groans before crawling over to her, watching as Santana stand sand lowers her underwear and adjusts her business skirt. She had come prepared for this, “Ma’am,” she whimpers. Her whole body was abuzz with _need_. She’d do anything right now for Santana, anything. She _wanted_ to be good to be the best, she wanted the reward that came with it.

“Under the desk, I still have some work to do,” Santana said as she hiked up her skirt to make it easier for Charlie to get to her pussy, she was wet. Soaked, thinking about all the things she planned to do to Charlie tonight, all the things she wanted to do. But she really did have some work left over and she needed Charlie to help her get through it. It’s cramped for sure but she shifts her body slightly so Charlie has better access, groaning when she feels Charlie’s tongue on her pussy. The lick was hesitant at first, like she was nervous but after the second lap, Charlie began to eat her out. She reaches down and runs her hand through Charlie’s blonde locks before gripping onto it tightly and pulling Charlie closer, burying her face into her pussy. She really was a good little cunt lapper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Santana hisses reaching for her purse and toying with the app on her phone. Charlie yelps and groans into her pussy. “Don’t you dare let up, or you won’t get to cum tonight,” Santana threatens half-heartedly. Charlie had more than earned her orgasm, she had been good all day after her talking too. Charlie was beginning to understand, and more importantly she was getting into it, completely immersing herself in the lifestyle. It was going to be hell on earth to watch her with some other dominant, knowing that she had put in the work to make her such a perfect submissive. Santana groans feeling her body tense as she orgasms hard, drenching Charlie’s face with her cum. Maybe she’d make Charlie wear it home, she chuckles at the thought. Wondering how far she could push Charlie, what kink could they explore together?

Charlie doesn’t pull away instead she laps up every last bit of Santana’s cum, licking her lips hungrily and going right back to what was really becoming her favorite dish. There was that little nagging in her mind that this wasn’t what she wanted, not _really_ , but her body hummed in ecstasy as Santana turned up vibrator. It wasn’t enough to make her cum and Santana knew that, she knew that she need a good hard fucking, but that was for later. And it really was only if she was good.

Santana smiled lazily, the weekend couldn’t come fast enough. It was a big weekend, and she still had quite a bit of preparation to do. She pulls Charlie’s head away from her cunt and stands up rolling her skirt back down and looks at Charlie, who immediately moved to wipe her face. “What are you doing? Wiping away my gift,” Santana asks watching as Charlie freezes and turns a bright red.

“I’m sorry ma’am—” Charlie begins stopping when Santana holds up her hand.

“You look _beautiful_ like that,” Santana admits running her fingers through Charlie’s hair. She hooks her underwear with her fingers and pulls it back up still watching Charlie carefully. “You did really well today.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Santana nods motioning for Charlie to stand up. She quickly buttons up Charlie’s shirt, but I think you can last another day without an orgasm don’t you?”

Charlie froze, her body was practically on fire, her pussy spasmed at the thought of a nice long hard fucking from Santana. She had seen some of her strapons, some of them looked positively _evil_ and she secretly wanted to try as many as she could. “If that’s what you think is best ma’am,” Charlie said trying to hide her disappointment.

“Oh. So if I say you can’t cum till the weekend?”

“Ma’am!” Charlie begins before her eyes widen when Santana looks at her. “If it pleases you,” she tries to save herself.

Santana laughs at this and hugs Charlie, “You’re so easy to read and you’re such a cum hungry pain slut,” Santana teases nudging Charlie. “Call in sick tomorrow. I’m going to take tomorrow to really make you my bitch,” Santana said swatting Charlie’s ass. “Now let's head back to my place. It’s going to be a _long_ night for you, Ms. Fabray.”

Charlie nods and swallows, before pausing. “Ma’am, I can’t drive with it going off inside me,” she mumbles.

“Don’t worry I’m not looking to crash the car, I won’t do anything while you drive,” Santana promises as she reaches to switch it off. Safety was important, and she was glad that Charlie already recognized that her safety was paramount in the relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

It would probably be prudent to use a lot of lube for this, but Charlie got off on pain, and she knew she would certainly be feeling this. With that in mind Santana held out two fingers in front of Charlie’s face, her boss was currently on her knees and naked on the bed. They hadn’t continued the moment that they had finally arrived at her place, Charlie had spent the last half hour cleaning herself out and getting ready for this. “Suck,” Santana commanded watching as Charlie wraps her lips around her fingers, sucking on them and getting them as wet as possible. She pulls her fingers out of Charlie’s mouth and slowly walks around and gently pushes Charlie onto her hands. “Where are you?” She asked taking the moment too quickly assess how Charlie was feeling.

“Green,” Charlie’s voice cracks.

Santana narrows her eyes slightly and quickly swats Charlie’s ass hard. “This doesn’t work if you aren’t honest, I thought we were past this.”

“I’m at a green, I want you to, but I’m nervous. I’ve never—done this and I’d _really_ like it if you went slowly at first, ma’am” Charlie babbles.

“I never had the intention of just forcing a strap-on into you, I had every intention of taking my sweet time to get to the point where I can pound your ass open.” Santana informs her gently. “You’ll probably love it getting fucked liked that by the time we’re done, you’ll certainly beg for it later.” Santana promises.

Charlie nods, her nervousness dissipating, she trusted Santana with this. She had never _hurt_ her—well never within their playtimes, not _really_. Sure, there were days when her ass and body ached, but it was the good kind that made her orgasm hard and fast. Her pussy clenches and she feels the larger vibrator inside of her that Santana had slipped inside with explicit instructions to not let it fall out of her pussy, she shivers. “Yes ma’am,” Charlie says as she adjusts herself a bit better. 

Santana smiles and relaxes, Charlie was still primed to go, even with the nerves but she really did need to take her time with this, she gently taps Charlie’s rosebud, watching as Charlie jerks in surprise. With a bit of effort, she slowly pushes a finger inside, pushing past the resistance until her finger was deep inside Charlie. She heard Charlie grunt in discomfort. “It gets better,” Santana promises before slowly pulling her finger free before returning it back into Charlie. It’s easier the second time, and she slowly finds a steady pace, getting Charlie used to the intrusion. “You know you’re not allowed to cum without my permission, right?” Santana reminds her as she reaches with her free hand to the vibrator in Charlie’s cunt.

“Yes ma’am—” Charlie’s voice cuts off as she lets out a loud moan as Santana turns on the vibrator to medium power. “ _Fuck_ ,” Charlie whimpers as Santana begins to fuck her with the vibrator at the same steady pace. It would be impossible not to cum like this, with her body already primed to go.

Santana grins as she watches Charlie grip onto her sheets, her knuckles going white and quickly adds another finger, she was so focused on not cumming that she didn’t seem to notice that a finger had been added. She was really going to go to town and break in Charlie’s ass. She was going to _enjoy_ this.

“Shit, _shit_ , _shit_ ,” Charlie mumbled under her breath as she tried her best not to focus on the fact that Santana had increased her speed of the vibrator, she could barely feel the fingers in her ass. She was certain that Santana had added another finger, but that was about it. She buries her face in the bed as her body begins to tense up. “Ma’am— _please_.”

Santana smirked looking down at her hand, she had slipped in another finger and was now working at three of them. Charlie would _certainly_ be feeling that tomorrow. “Please? You think that I’m doing this for fun? You know how they’re going to treat you? I’m being nice right now, you think that the dominants that you want to parade yourself in front of you won’t be rougher? They won’t bend you over and just take your any hole that they want? Why shouldn’t I get that right? Take one of the biggest toys I have and just use you for my pleasure?” Santana demands before yanking the vibrator out and pulling her fingers out. She brings a hand down hard on Charlie’s ass.

Charlie slumps onto the bed, whimpering at the empty feeling she felt, she had been so damn close. She was almost terrified to find out what happened when Santana would let her cum, she knew it would be massive bigger than the last one that Santana had allowed her to have. “Ma’am,” Charlie pants, finally lifting her head up. “You can,” Charlie says nodding. “Use me, fuck me, _please_. Anything you want.”  Charlie begged, she just needed to be fucked by Santana. She needed to have something inside of her.

Santana grins at this and shuffles off, she hadn’t expected that response and she did want to test how much Charlie could actually take. It would be a shame it would hurt to sit down for the next few days. She grabs a strap-on that she has hanging there, it’s one of the thicker ones she has. She wasn’t trying to punish Charlie after all, but it would be a very tight fight. She wasn’t even certain that Charlie would be able to get her mouth around it, but she slides it on. “Very well then,” Santana says quickly stepping forward and gripping Charlie’s hip. She grabs the lube and applies it generously to the toy hoping that it would be enough. She dips her fingers in it and quickly fingers Charlie’s ass again, before pressing the toy against Charlie’s asshole. She pushes forward gripping Charlie by shoulder as she struggles at the pressure against her ass. There’s a loud pop and Charlie groans in pain at this. “God damnit you’re tight,” Santana grins mostly to herself as she slowly pushes the toy in. Inch by inch, she pushes forward letting Charlie struggle against her as her body tries to expel the invader.

“It hurts,” Charlie complains and is rewarded with a quick slap to the ass that causes her to straighten up a bit, only for the action to push more of the toy into her. She grunts, she had wanted to be filled to the brim but this was _nearly_ to much.

“It’s cause you’re _tight_ ,” Santana explains, “Fuck you’re tight,” her hips finally hit Charlie’s ass and she stares at the toy in fascination, it was practically stretching Charlie open. “Look at that you took _all_ of it,” Santana says grinning. She reaches up and gently pets Charlie. “There’s a good girl.”

It didn’t feel quite right but at least it didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it had before, it didn’t feel _good_ either but Santana seemed to be enjoying herself and at least she wasn’t trying to shove more of it inside of her. Charlie relaxes for a moment and her breathing evens out.

“Ready?” Santana asks smirking to herself after a few moments. “How are you feeling right now? Do you want me to stop?”

Charlie shakes her head, she needed to get through this, and it’s not like it felt bad any more.  “No—green light— _holy fuck_!”  Charlie screams as Santana pulls out and slams her hips against her, this one hurts. But she can feel this weird sensation in her pussy that tells her that it feels good. It’s not a big sensation but her body seems to like it. The pain was different than getting the crop, it was just different.

Santana gripped Charlie’s hip tightly and repeated the action, slamming back into Charlie hard, it wasn’t as hard as she could go but it was hard enough that Charlie’s body lurched forward. It doesn’t take long until she hears a familiar whimper from Charlie, it’s pleasure, she knew that Charlie would get there. She liked the pain, and she knew just what would push her perilously close off the edge. “I fucking _knew it_ ,” Santana grins, watching as Charlie turns to look at her. “I knew you were that much of a fucking pain slut that you’d get off on this, that you’d enjoy me fucking your asshole. Next time, you’re going to get on your knees and you’re going to beg for me to use it. You’re going to spread your cheeks and plead and cry for me to fuck this tight little ass of yours. Beg me to ruin it, like I’m doing now,” Santana grunts as she begins to pick up speed.

The words hit Charlie where it matters the most and she can feel the pleasure building, Santana knew how to play her body like a _fiddle_ , she knew what words drove her insane. “ _Please_ fuck me Ma’am, please—fuck it feels good,” Charlie admits.

Santana grins, and begins to slam into harder picking up speed as she does, Charlie’s body writhes in pleasure. She reaches forward gripping Charlie’s hair she liked that, having her hair pulled as she was fucked. She could say more but Charlie was now pushing against her hungrily using her momentum fuck herself. She was fucking perfect the way she was, she didn’t _need_ any training. “God damnit if you can cum like this, you have my fucking permission to orgasm,” Santana informs Charlie. If she could orgasm this way without even touching her pussy which was already primed to go she would be perfect, fucking perfect, there wouldn’t be a dominant that would turn her down, hell she’d fight to have Charlie stay on as her submissive. If only they weren’t just _friends_.

Charlie groans and pushes her hips back trying to get Santana to hit that sweet spot, the one that caused her an immense amount of pleasure. Santana slams back into her hard and she feels herself becoming undone with each new thrust, her arms already feel like jelly and it only takes one more thrust before she can feel her pussy spasm hard and she feels the pressure that had been exploding and she cums _hard_. Squirting over everything. “ _Fuck_.”

Santana doesn’t stop, she doesn’t give Charlie a break, she just wants to watch Charlie cum over and over again, she wants Charlie to remember this, to remember her. To make she knew that there would be no other dominant who could fuck her like this, who could make her cum like this. She was not looking forward to allowing any other dominant to touch Charlie. If she needed to she’d spend the next few weeks making sure Charlie would think twice before choosing another dominant.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana watched with a pleased smile on her face as Charlie's head bobbed along the strap-on that she currently had in her mouth. It was supposed to be a lazy Saturday, but she couldn't get enough of Charlie, who had basically allowed her to do anything she wanted now. She was perfectly submissive, there was no hesitation anymore, she just did what she wanted sometimes without even being asked. It was _heavenly_ , she had always wanted a submissive like Charlie. She reaches down and gently pets Charlie's head for a moment, it was almost difficult to keep things at work the same.

Charlie was her boss, there had been a few near slips of the tongue, and as much as she wanted the _world_ to know that Charlie was hers, she knew it was just a fantasy. In a week's time Charlie would probably be another person's submissive and things between them would simply return to them being good friends. The thought causes a surge of jealousy to run through her body and she grips Charlie's hair tighter, gripping it firmly as she begins to move her hips fucking Charlie's mouth roughly.

"I said to blow me," Santana sneered angrily, pushing the toy in deep for a moment watching as Charlie's eyes watered before pulling out. "I didn't want you making love to it." Santana runs a hand through her own hair as she studies Charlie for a moment, watching as she takes some deep breaths. She knew better than this, she didn't domme when she was angry or annoyed but the thought of someone else seeing this, of someone else having Charlie on her knees in front of them, begging to be fucked—it drove her mad with jealousy. She was the only one that should get to see _this_ , to have Charlie on her knees in front of her, spreading herself and begging to be fucked like the little slut she was.

"Ma'am?" Charlie prompts watching Santana carefully for a moment, she had been uncharacteristically quiet for a moment, and she had noticed the flash of annoyance. Perhaps she had done something wrong to annoy her. When Santana looks at her she resists the urge to flinch, there were days when Santana played more on the pain side then the pleasure side and it looked like today was going to be one of those days. She hadn't expected Santana to simply show up this morning and she was certain that she was forgetting some important meeting but right now she needed to allow Santana to work it out of her system. She was beginning to realize what was missing, the sex was nice, but post-coitus she just felt alone and empty. It wasn't enough to turn her off sex with Santana, she enjoyed every moment of it but she was going to need more, something more than just pain and pleasure and she wasn't certain that Santana was the one to give it to her.

"Yes?" Santana replies briskly watching as Charlie shivers.

"One of the strapons that you ordered arrived yesterday," Charlie admits. She hadn't been planning to remind Santana, she knew she was supposed to put it on display with all the other toys that Santana had made her get but she had been near dead when Santana had finally let her go home last night. She had never been so tired before.

"Oh?" Santana grinned at the thought. She had been making Charlie buy thicker ones, longer attachments so she could really give it to her. They were supposed to be a punishment but Charlie loved being filled to the brim. "Which one?"

Charlie flushed, "The big one, I was going to—put it where it was supposed to be, I promise but I just fell asleep last night." She knew she had just handed Santana a valid reason to punish her, normally she wouldn't take it but judging from the pleased look on her face she was going to. Even if she _hadn't_ done anything someone had clearly left her in a bad mood. She wanted to ask, but now was clearly not the time.

"I see, well go get it then. I was going to fuck you with this but that was only because I thought you were good," She's making it up as she goes along. She knew better, but she wanted Charlie to _hurt._ To feel every last moment. It was a dangerous territory she was crossing, but Charlie had so few hard kinks that it didn't matter, she had pushed her body to the breaking point and she knew where all the lines were. Charlie just loved getting herself fucked hard. "Go get it," Santana says, she would make this enjoyable at the least, she wasn't a monster. But she really did want to see Charlie struggling to get the strap-on into her mouth, she _desperately_ wanted to see Charlie _choking_ on it, even if it was just for a few moments. It was hardly her fault that Charlie brought out the darker side to her.

Charlie scrambles to her feet, for a moment and goes to where she had just left the package on the island in her kitchen, she had been surprised that Santana hadn't seen it, but she had been pretty focused on her since she had arrived. She opens a drawer and pulls out a letter opener and undoes all the tape on the discrete package. She grimaces when she sees the large toy in it's packaging but quickly does it. Santana was going to fuck her raw with this and she would probably enjoy every moment of it. She quickly cleans the toy before bringing it to Santana who had already discarded the last toy and had a bottle of lube in her hand.

Santana eyed the toy it was certainly thicker than expected, and she knew it certainly would never be going anywhere than Charlie's cunt, but that didn't mean she couldn't mess with Charlie a bit. "This is going to look fantastic buried in your ass," she murmurs, trying not to smile when Charlie balks at the idea. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" It was a good test to see if Charlie would even bite. The whole point wasn't to cause her pain, or to hurt her but Charlie had never said _no_. She'd never asked her to stop, certainly to slow down but never to stop.

Charlie frowned at this and eyed the toy, even with a lot of lube it would be a painful experience, and she liked pain but she wasn't sure there would be any pleasure with this. "I— _no_. I won't," Charlie admits after a moment. Santana had always said be honest. "I don't think I can take that right now either, ma'am" she adds after a moment. "I want to—but I'm tired, and you've basically fucked my cunt raw. I just need a day ma'am. Please."

Santana blinked, Charlie _never_ said no, she usually went for it without hesitation, but she had been taking it daily for the past week and there had been little sleep involved. She's about to say something when there's a sharp knock at the door and she turns to look at it. "Who's that?"

Charlie scratched her cheek, before her eyes widened, she _knew_ she had forgotten something. " _Fuck_ , put your clothes on," she hisses grabbing all of the toys and rushing to her bedroom to throw the toys in there.

Santana blinks but reaches for her jeans and slides them on. She watched as Charlie practically sprinted around the room, and began to put on her pajamas, hopping around on one foot as she did. She turns and spots the discarded strap-on and picks it up and tosses it in her purse when there's another sharp knock at the door.

' _Charlie,_ _wake up_! _I'm already running late_!"

Santana freezes, she recognized that voice and she suddenly realizes why Charlie is running around like a maniac. "Your shirt is backwards," Santana hisses as she finishes buttoning up her shirt and staring at Charlie who wipes her face with the sleeve of her flannel shirt and quickly musses up her hair. Santana glances at her purse and quickly snaps it shut as Charlie opens the door and the sound of a loud squeal is heard.

"Char-Char!"

"Beth! There's my favorite little cookie monster," Charlie said breathlessly as she picked her niece up and twirled around.

Quinn raised a brow and studied her twin for a moment, she looked breathless and her lips looked a bit bruised. She wasn't about to ask till she realizes that there is someone else in her twin's apartment. "Aren't you that lawyer we hired—" Quinn pauses and turns to her twin. "Seriously?"

"Nothing is happening," Charlie said dismissively. "I just wanted help with a design and Santana said she'd help, I had to beg her."

Quinn popped a brow and flicks her eyes around Charlie's apartment. At the very least it was clean, which probably meant that was a lie. She had seen Charlie when she was in the middle of constructing a model. She had no idea why she simply didn't use the 3D printer to construct her models. "I'm surprised that's working for you, the line that is. I should mention this dalliance to Tina—"

Charlie scowled, "Do not, or I'll make you go to Frannie for babysitting, after I put enough sugar in your child to make her keep you up for three nights straight."

Quinn balked at the idea, "Fine, but don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart," Quinn said. "I also don't feel comfortable—"

"Say bye to your mom Beth," Charlie said placing a hand on Quinn's chest and shoving her outside her door frame.

Beth turns to look at her mom and waves, "Bye mommy!" Beth shouts and waves.

"Charlie, I—"

Charlie slammed the door closed and placed Beth down on the ground. "Freedom!" She says watching as Beth begins to vibrate in excitement. She's about to say something else when there's another sharp rap at the door. She groans and opens it.

"You forgot her bag," Quinn said with a sigh. At least Charlie could put Beth to sleep.

Charlie snatches the bag, "Now if you'll excuse me, we've got to conquer the world right Beth?"

"Right!" Beth said saluting her aunt.

Quinn blinked and stared at her daughter for a moment, maybe Frannie wouldn't be such a bad choice.

Charlie closes the door again and turns to see that Beth is staring at Santana, before darting behind her leg. Charlie blinks and looks at her niece who seemed to be clutching her leg. "Don't worry Beth that's Santana she's my friend."

Santana stared at the child for a moment and then looked at Charlie, "I didn't—"

"It's fine, Quinn uses me as free babysitting. Are you going to be staying?" Charlie asks. "She's quite a bit more devious than she looks. I know she's got that cute little toddler thing going on but Beth is totally evil, right Beth?"

Beth nods quietly and Charlie looks at Santana, she didn't need Santana to stay a nice day with Beth would be great, they could play with Lego all day.

"Oh, an evil genius huh?" Santana said smirking. "I was an evil genius when I was a kid too," Santana muses. She tilts her head to Charlie's room for a moment before nodding. "Let me just clean up for a moment and then we can plan on how to take over Antarctica, I want a penguin as a pet."

Beth's eyes widened, she had been wearing her favorite Happy Feet shirt, "You like penguins?"

"Yeah, they're my _favorite_."

Charlie nods, she had seen Happy Feet and the silly Penguins from the Madagascar franchise nearly a billion times. "Do you want to watch Happy Feet?"

"Yeah!" Beth said cheering loudly and racing towards the couch, her nervousness gone.

Charlie moves swiftly to Santana who had grabbed her purse, "I'm sorry—"

"It's fine," Santana promises. "Just a bit of a surprise, and you did need a break. Besides it seems like fun, I'll join you once I finish cleaning your toys up," she muttered quietly. "Play with your niece, keep her distracted."

Charlie nodded and went to go switch on the television for her niece.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana crossed her legs from where she sat, trying to keep her face completely neutral as her anger burned deep inside her belly. Charlie looked like a slut, as she rolled her hips against Brittany’s hip trying to get more of the toy inside of her. It should have been amusing to watch Brittany of all people tease Charlie, who couldn’t really move in her restraints, but instead just the idea of Brittany touching her, had her in a tizzy. It burned her that this is what Charlie had begged for, to be used like some cheap whore for her group of dominant friends.

And they had used her, far harder than anything she had personally done. It was like they were trying to test her. She blamed Cassandra—and Charlie’s greedy fucking cunt for this current mess. Charlie responded well to pain and she seemed to have found her match in Cassandra, who was quite possibly a sadist. She knew she could pull the plug at any time, and now would really be an excellent time to do it, but she couldn’t. Not without losing face, and without admitting to Brittany that she cared for the architect. Charlie had made it very clear that there was something that she needed that she hadn’t been providing. Something which she was personally sure was bullshit. Charlie was always satisfied, she always tended to leave Charlie in an orgasm induced coma.

“You sure you don’t want to join us San?” Brittany asks turning to look at her best friend.

Santana shakes her head and forces a smile to her face, noting the way Brittany tilts her head slightly. “No, I’ve spent all month preparing her. I just want to sit here with my wine and watch as you pound the fuck out of that greedy fucking cunt of hers,” Santana said wincing at the coarse words she had used.

Brittany smiles, and glances down at the toy. “Kay, so long as I get her ass before Cassandra does,” Brittany said with a small laugh, placing her hands-on Charlie’s hips, gripping them tightly before she buries herself into Charlie with one smooth thrust.

Santana’s eyes flick to Charlie’s face which is currently being gagged by a nasty looking strap-on, that was around Dani’s waist. There was drool dripping from the sides of Charlie’s very stretched mouth as Dani fucked her mouth. She knew what it meant, she’d seen Dani do this before, that toy was going to split Charlie’s ass open. She had made the right call in preparing Charlie for this. Her eyes scan the room and she frowns, she’d lost track of Cassandra which was never good, Charlie had the splashes of wax all over her body and the weighted clamps on her nipples and clit, but if she knew Cassandra that wouldn’t be enough.

“I have to have her.”

Santana glanced at Cassandra who was coating her arm generously with lube and she winces, she knew what Cassandra was into and Charlie wasn’t ready for that. “You’re not putting those gigantic hands into her, you’ll fucking stretch her out. She’s not your submissive.” Santana snaps immediately, ignoring how the action slowly comes to a grinding halt.

“She could be though, you said that this was her introduction into the world. She’s marvelous Santana, but you have to know that you aren’t the right dominant for her. She needs a firmer hand, she needs more pain.”

“Until a time she chooses another dominant, I’m still that,” Santana snaps at her. “You aren’t putting your freakishly large hands into her. You’re not fisting her, period. End of discussion. You were a bit generous with the crop, you were very liberal with the cane, look at her, she’s had more than enough. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you caught her lower back, I did. You want to fuck her raw, go ahead, god knows I’ve spent hours breaking her pussy, and hearing her fucking beg me for more, but you’re not doing it.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes slightly but immediately took a step back when Brittany made a move to separate them, “You’ve gone soft Santana, I remember the time you would have been egging me on. Or Trying to get your own hands in there.”

“Yes well, she’s at her breaking point,” Santana says looking at Charlie, who did look a bit haggard, she had orgasmed countless times already and the only reason she was on her feet was because of her bindings which kept her in the position. “You want to break her? Then do it if she becomes your submissive, but she’s not.” Santana insists firmly watching Cassandra, daring her to try it. She’d need to be careful, Cassandra was devious.

Dani pulls out of Charlie’s mouth watching as their toy for the evening slumps forward, “Santana’s right, I mean we’ve been going at it for nearly four hours now, she probably needs water and something to eat and a quick rest. Not all of us like to break our toys so quickly.”

Brittany sighs, “Yeah, let’s get her down and let her take a quick breather I mean we do have all night, right?”

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly at the suggestion, she couldn’t watch Charlie all night. “We have to go to work tomorrow, there’s a massive presentation that she needs to make. I made her a promise that this wouldn’t make her fuck up tomorrow.”

“So, punish her if she does,” Cassandra says moving towards Charlie, gently forcing her head up so she could look at her. “You should come home with me tonight, become my submissive, I’ll take you to places Santana hasn’t even thought about. You think that this is hardcore, I throw an event once a month, men, women, you’ll be used and abused just the way you want to be. Like your fucking pussy craves, I mean it’s still dripping wet. You’re like a fucking faucet. What do you say? Come home with me tonight?”

Santana’s body went rigid, as she watched Charlie, she was thinking about it she had to be thinking about it. “Cassandra—”

“Think of Santana as the beginner level, I’m definitely more advanced, we’ll find those limits and then we’ll play on that line—”

“Cassandra,” Santana snapped crossing the room to get in her face. “Enough.”

“She gets to answer Santana, you’re her dominant not her master. It’s her choice. The choice has always been in her hands,” Cassandra said in a mocking tone. “Imagine, all the sex, being covered in cum. Being fucked over and over again,” Cassandra smiles. “That’s what you were missing isn’t it?”

“No.”

The words come out as a croak, Charlie’s voice hoarse from it’s earlier treatment. She shakes her head weakly, she was exhausted. She really just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep for a month. “Sounds nice, but no thanks.”

Santana’s heart sank, maybe Cassandra was offering her something that she needed and she simply hadn’t been to kind to give to her. “Light?” She prompts.

“Red,” Charlie admits easily looking at Santana.

Santana nods, “That’s it for today then. We can try this again some other time, but for now it needs to stop,” she says briskly.

Brittany pouts, “But I wanted to fuck her ass again.”

“Britt. She said red light,” Santana sighs rubbing at her temples.

“I know, but you’ll invite me, back right?” Brittany grins at her.

“Maybe,” Santana says after a moment, because she didn’t mind sharing with Brittany on occasion, but this seemed a bit too much for Charlie, even if she had enjoyed every last moment of it. Even if she would probably seek Cassandra out on her own. The fire in her abdomen was back and Santana turns to look at Charlie for a moment before freeing her, she watches as Charlie nearly pitches forward and moves to catch her. “God you’re heavy,” Santana bitches. “Lay off the fries.”

Charlie grunts a response at this and allows Santana to lead her to the soaked bed, she had squirted all over it and it was still damp, but at this point she didn’t care as she fell into the sheets, ignoring the wax.  She lets out a cry of pain as the weights on her nipples hit the bed. She removes them carefully and curls up, scratching the wax that was still on her hip. Her body would be covered in bruises for a few days at least. It had been interesting but it wasn’t something that she could do daily or even weekly. Them forcing her body to orgasm again and again had started out fun but it had quickly morphed into a punishment. She wasn’t sure if she wanted an orgasm right now. She yawns and closes her eyes, she’d think about all this in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

If she saw another sex toy, another strapon, or anal plug any time soon she was going to murder someone, _everything_ hurt. Her pussy, her ass, they had used her like a simple toy for pleasure, and had ripped orgasm after orgasm out her body. The wax had been interesting, the weighted clamps were also an interesting sensation but today she _hurt_. She rolls over on the bed and grimaces at how grimy she feels, she needed a shower and then she’d go home and eat ice cream and watch Netflix and just relax.

“Enjoy yourself?”

Charlie shifts on the bed to look at Santana, there was a part of her that had hoped for a large lumberjack’s breakfast, but judging from how little Santana was wearing and the strapon, Santana wasn’t interested in eating. The thought bothered her, but so did Santana’s tone, there was a bitterness in it. “Santana—”

“I get it, Cassandra gave you everything you wanted and more but Cassandra is a fucking _sadist_ , and she breaks her toys all the time. I know it’s certainly not my place to tell you what you can’t or can’t do, but I never got a turn last night and I think you need a reminder—”

“I’m not a toy.”

Santana stops, and stares at Charlie frowning at the tone she had taken, “We’re not at the office right now, you aren’t—”

“I’m not a toy,” Charlie repeats, they had referred to her as such quite a few times last night and even though she had been gagged, she had known better than to protest in front of Santana’s friends. She hadn’t wanted to embarrass Santana, she had done everything last night to make Santana look as good as possible and there wasn’t even a thank you, just Santana wanting more sex. “Also, no, I’m not having sex right now, you’re not my _mistress_ right now, I want you to be my friend.”

“You had fun last night, you enjoyed Cassandra and everyone else using you and abusing you. Don’t think I didn’t watch you bounce up and down her strapon like a five-dollar whore,” She’s angry, she’s replayed the evening over and over again in her head, she’d wanted to mark her territory, make Charlie hers so she’d stay. “You _enjoyed_ it, it’s probably what was missing wasn’t it? You didn’t turn her down exactly and it’s not as if you don’t have Cassandra’s number on your thigh, if you want to go to her.”

Charlie blinks and looks down, she couldn’t remember anyone writing on her body but sure enough there was Cassandra’s name and number written on her inner thigh with a note scrawled underneath it, she shivers at the thought. She didn’t really mind, but it still sort of bothered her that Cassandra had access to her passed out body. She had said her safe word, everything was supposed to have stopped, even that. “I don’t want Cassandra. I didn’t have as much fun last night as I thought I was going to have. It was to intense way to fast, and there was more pain without the balance of pleasure, and if you bothered to ask me, instead of whatever this is you’d know, I didn’t exactly enjoy the wax on my body. I didn’t like the sensation, it didn’t _hurt_ , but I just didn’t like it. I don’t want to have sex, I don’t want to play, I just want to go home eat ice cream and watch Netflix, and be a boring adult who doesn’t want to have kinky sex adventures. I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind coming with me, but I don’t think I want you near me right now. You’re just as bad as they are.”

“I’m just as bad as—” Santana crosses her arms over her chest, she wasn’t going to allow Charlie to get away with that. “I’m not as bad as they are, and you were _free_ to stop the festivities anytime you wanted, you _knew that_. If you weren’t enjoying yourself then you should have said something so I could have adjusted the situation, but you didn’t so how was I supposed to know.

“I was gagged for a good portion of the night, or choking on strapons that were too big for my mouth, you were supposed to _be_ watching _me_. Not what they did to me,” Charlie snaps back, her clothes weren’t around and she suddenly felt vulnerable and cold, and she really didn’t feel all that great. She was probably being irrational but right now she didn’t want sex. “Where are my clothes? I want to go home.”

Santana gritted her teeth for a moment, she was probably going to run off to Cassandra, “Fine, go call Cassandra to take care of you but don’t come—” she pauses when Charlie tries to stand and teeters, stumbling forward. She knew _exactly_ what this was and there was no way in hell she was letting Charlie drive home in this condition. “Sit.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Charlie snips as she rests her hand on the bed frame to keep herself steady, the whole room felt like it was spinning. “I just want to go home.”

“I know, I’ll find your clothes, and I’ll help you just sit,” Santana promises moving to gently push Charlie onto the bed, this wouldn’t do at all. Charlie had probably never experienced a sharp drop like this before, their sessions had never been this _intense_ , they certainly had never lasted that long.

“You’re a jerk, I don’t want your help,” Charlie muttered childishly.

Santana rolled her eyes, “Are you going to call Cassandra?”

“I don’t want to have sex ever again,” Charlie grumbles. “Why would I call her?”

Santana stops moving and looks at Charlie, “Because you liked her.”

“No, I don’t. Who said I liked her? Why do you even care? Jealous?” Charlie mumbles, she felt tired again but she didn’t want to sleep in the still damp sheets. Santana would get her clothes, and she’d go home, and sleep for a week.

“If I said yes?” Santana prompts. She looks at Charlie who doesn’t answer and sighs, she needed to take care of her first before they had this conversation. She felt like she was talking to a drunk person. She watches as Charlie stands up again and sighs, “I’ll make you some breakfast and get you some clean clothes and we can watch Netflix together upstairs okay?”

Charlie narrowed her eyes, she was being suspicious but she didn’t _feel_ like dealing with the issue now. “You’re a jerk,” she repeats.

“I know. I should have taken better care of you and I’m sorry,” Santana offers watching as Charlie’s shoulders slump and she nods. She’d said the right words, they were going to have to talk about this, about them. Charlie seemed slightly aware that she had developed some feelings, but she had a feeling that Charlie would just dismiss them as lust. It’s not like they had done anything together, she hadn’t exactly done her job as a dominant, she hadn’t taken care of Charlie’s needs after the fact, she hadn’t done what she needed to do to prevent this, and it was no wonder that Charlie wanted to leave. She had kicked her out or left soon after every session. “ _Shit_. Maybe that’s what’s missing,” Santana mumbled as she heads upstairs to trick Charlie into settling down by making her breakfast. A proper hot breakfast not the Lucky Charms that Charlie had brought over and hidden in her cupboards.

She turns to look at Charlie again who was sitting on the bed waiting for her clothes, she didn’t know what this meant for them but she needed to find out and quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

# Chapter 13

Charlie groaned as she stretched, pausing at how warm she felt and blinks she vaguely remembered waking up earlier, and getting into an argument with Santana. But the memory was _hazy_ at best and she didn’t want to think about it as she rolls over only to find herself staring at Santana who was reading in her chair. She immediately scrambles up, “What are you doing in my apartment?”

Santana turned the page, “Take a closer look,” she says finally looking up as Charlie looks around her living room, she smiles as Charlie crinkles her nose.

“This isn’t my apartment,” The tone is semi-petulant as Charlie flops back on Santana’s couch.

“Did you know you drool?” Santana asks, “It’s adorable.”

Charlie wipes at her cheeks and glares at Santana, she was far too tired for this and she just wanted some answers. “I’m pretty sure I told you I wanted to go home.”

“The fact that you can’t remember that I bribed you with food to stay, and you promptly passed out afterwards is why I didn’t let you drive home,” Santana answers putting her book down. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“I didn’t say thank you,” Charlie retorts. “Well I’m fine now, so thank you for the food—I’m going to go back home.”

“We need to talk.”

“About how you’re a dick? I think we already talked about that, I think I made my feelings very clear about the matter.”

Santana rolls her eyes, she had never liked people being bratty and Charlie was already working on her last nerve. “You’re right, I should have been taking better care of you. It’s not just my job to _play_ , as a dominant I’m supposed to have a duty of care, to make sure you’re better and okay after we play. I haven’t been doing that, I think it was—the last person I did that for, was my last girlfriend. It was a bit to intimate for me. I’m sorry.”

Charlie hesitates for a moment, “This wasn’t about that. I’m upset that you tried to play again when I wasn’t in the mood because you were jealous. It wasn’t about me, and I’m not some toy that you can grab at when someone else is touching me. We’re not dating.”

“That’s what I’m getting at I think we should. Date,” Santana adds the last part. “I want you to be mine and only mine.”

“No,” Charlie said immediately. “I can’t _do this_ every day Santana, I can’t deal with coming home and having to suck a toy, or being bent over and used, I mean sure it’s fun but I can’t do it like I’ve been doing it this month, I’m tired all the time, I’m irritable the other half and then I have to keep my A game up, and sure it’s fun but I’m like going to be thirty soon. I don’t think you know this Santana but that’s when you get to go to bed early and start having those early bird specials.”

“You’re turning thirty-four,” Santana reminds Charlie who scowls at her. “You’re not a senior citizen—”

“Says who?”

“Says everyone,” Santana retorts trying not to smile at Charlie’s indignation, it would be better than focusing on how Charlie had easily rejected her idea. It stung but she understood Charlie’s reservations, she hadn’t done anything that showed Charlie that it wouldn’t be a nearly everyday thing, or what it would like being with her. “You make a good point though, I don’t want a live in submissive, I mean you don’t think I’m exhausted? I’ve been fucking you nearly every day this month.”

“You were going to fuck me this morning.”

“Because I thought you were going to call Cassandra and I was jealous, but you’re right I should have just talked to you like I’m doing now.”

“Santana—I just—I’m not good at dating, and you’re right what I’m looking for is what you’re offering, but I don’t know how to be what you want, and I don’t think that’s healthy. I just want to be me, I don’t want to be a submissive, I don’t want to have worry about all the rules, I mean I do have a life you know and yeah I’ve put it on hold a bit but I do have a life.”

“I know you do, and I’m not asking you to be my slave, I’m not even asking you to be my submissive, I mean it would be nice if you fucked me, and we kissed and we held hands in public, it would blow Sebastian’s mind.”

Charlie smiles at the thought, it would blow his mind. “You’re avoiding my problem, you’re a dominant, and I’m not sure I can deal with you having sex or dominating other people. I’m also not certain that you understand that I can’t _do this_ every day, I can’t be what you want. I know you’re not asking for a submissive, but you’re going to expect it, and what if I don’t feel like being that right then, what if I’m not in the mood? This is a huge part of your life and yeah you like me, we’ve had sex every day for a month practically, you’re feeling possessive and I get that. But—are you sure it’s actual feelings for me, or are you just lusting after me?”

Santana blinked, she wanted to say it didn’t matter, but she knew it did. “How about I take you to dinner?”

“You can’t tempt me with food Santana.”

“I can and I have. But I mean I’m just saying why don’t we try dating for awhile? No sex. Just the two of us getting to know each other, dinner, movies, normal couple stuff, to see if we fit together. If we don’t then we just go back to being friends. No hard feelings?”

Charlie blinks, “Fine, but if we do end up dating you’re going to have to tell Tina, and you’re going to say that you seduced me. I remained vigilant till I don’t know you flashed me, or something.”

Santana snorted, “I’ll tell Tina that I seduced you with a burger and a milkshake and you were ready to go.”

“That’s a lie!”

“No, it isn’t, every time I’ve brought you a burger and a milkshake you were ready to take off my pants,” Santana teases. “You are _incredibly_ easy to bribe. I mean have you heard yourself eat a burger? It’s eerily similar to the noises you make during sex.”

Charlie puffed out her cheeks, “You’re supposed to be flattering me! Not teasing me.”

“You love it,” Santana grins at her.

“Fake news.” Charlie grumbled as she flopped back onto the couch, and fiddled with the warm blanket that Santana had put over her. “You have a month to sweep me off my feet, and if you don’t—”

“Why do I have to do all the work? You’re supposed to be relatively low maintenance.”

“I’m a Fabray, I don’t know what that means,” Charlie grins at Santana. “Also, you want to date me, therefore you have to sweep me off my feet. Those are the rules.”

Santana rolled her eyes and threw a throw pillow at Charlie, “You know I really don’t like brats.”

“There’s an exception to every rule,” Charlie nods with a grin.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie groaned as she stretched, pausing at how warm she felt and blinks she vaguely remembered waking up earlier, and getting into an argument with Santana. But the memory was _hazy_ at best and she didn’t want to think about it as she rolls over only to find herself staring at Santana who was reading in her chair. She immediately scrambles up, “What are you doing in my apartment?”

Santana turned the page, “Take a closer look,” she says finally looking up as Charlie looks around her living room, she smiles as Charlie crinkles her nose.

“This isn’t my apartment,” The tone is semi-petulant as Charlie flops back on Santana’s couch.

“Did you know you drool?” Santana asks, “It’s adorable.”

Charlie wipes at her cheeks and glares at Santana, she was far too tired for this and she just wanted some answers. “I’m pretty sure I told you I wanted to go home.”

“The fact that you can’t remember that I bribed you with food to stay, and you promptly passed out afterwards is why I didn’t let you drive home,” Santana answers putting her book down. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“I didn’t say thank you,” Charlie retorts. “Well I’m fine now, so thank you for the food—I’m going to go back home.”

“We need to talk.”

“About how you’re a dick? I think we already talked about that, I think I made my feelings very clear about the matter.”

Santana rolls her eyes, she had never liked people being bratty and Charlie was already working on her last nerve. “You’re right, I should have been taking better care of you. It’s not just my job to _play_ , as a dominant I’m supposed to have a duty of care, to make sure you’re better and okay after we play. I haven’t been doing that, I think it was—the last person I did that for, was my last girlfriend. It was a bit to intimate for me. I’m sorry.”

Charlie hesitates for a moment, “This wasn’t about that. I’m upset that you tried to play again when I wasn’t in the mood because you were jealous. It wasn’t about me, and I’m not some toy that you can grab at when someone else is touching me. We’re not dating.”

“That’s what I’m getting at I think we should. Date,” Santana adds the last part. “I want you to be mine and only mine.”

“No,” Charlie said immediately. “I can’t _do this_ every day Santana, I can’t deal with coming home and having to suck a toy, or being bent over and used, I mean sure it’s fun but I can’t do it like I’ve been doing it this month, I’m tired all the time, I’m irritable the other half and then I have to keep my A game up, and sure it’s fun but I’m like going to be thirty soon. I don’t think you know this Santana but that’s when you get to go to bed early and start having those early bird specials.”

“You’re turning thirty-four,” Santana reminds Charlie who scowls at her. “You’re not a senior citizen—”

“Says who?”

“Says everyone,” Santana retorts trying not to smile at Charlie’s indignation, it would be better than focusing on how Charlie had easily rejected her idea. It stung but she understood Charlie’s reservations, she hadn’t done anything that showed Charlie that it wouldn’t be a nearly everyday thing, or what it would like being with her. “You make a good point though, I don’t want a live in submissive, I mean you don’t think I’m exhausted? I’ve been fucking you nearly every day this month.”

“You were going to fuck me this morning.”

“Because I thought you were going to call Cassandra and I was jealous, but you’re right I should have just talked to you like I’m doing now.”

“Santana—I just—I’m not good at dating, and you’re right what I’m looking for is what you’re offering, but I don’t know how to be what you want, and I don’t think that’s healthy. I just want to be me, I don’t want to be a submissive, I don’t want to have worry about all the rules, I mean I do have a life you know and yeah I’ve put it on hold a bit but I do have a life.”

“I know you do, and I’m not asking you to be my slave, I’m not even asking you to be my submissive, I mean it would be nice if you fucked me, and we kissed and we held hands in public, it would blow Sebastian’s mind.”

Charlie smiles at the thought, it would blow his mind. “You’re avoiding my problem, you’re a dominant, and I’m not sure I can deal with you having sex or dominating other people. I’m also not certain that you understand that I can’t _do this_ every day, I can’t be what you want. I know you’re not asking for a submissive, but you’re going to expect it, and what if I don’t feel like being that right then, what if I’m not in the mood? This is a huge part of your life and yeah you like me, we’ve had sex every day for a month practically, you’re feeling possessive and I get that. But—are you sure it’s actual feelings for me, or are you just lusting after me?”

Santana blinked, she wanted to say it didn’t matter, but she knew it did. “How about I take you to dinner?”

“You can’t tempt me with food Santana.”

“I can and I have. But I mean I’m just saying why don’t we try dating for awhile? No sex. Just the two of us getting to know each other, dinner, movies, normal couple stuff, to see if we fit together. If we don’t then we just go back to being friends. No hard feelings?”

Charlie blinks, “Fine, but if we do end up dating you’re going to have to tell Tina, and you’re going to say that you seduced me. I remained vigilant till I don’t know you flashed me, or something.”

Santana snorted, “I’ll tell Tina that I seduced you with a burger and a milkshake and you were ready to go.”

“That’s a lie!”

“No, it isn’t, every time I’ve brought you a burger and a milkshake you were ready to take off my pants,” Santana teases. “You are _incredibly_ easy to bribe. I mean have you heard yourself eat a burger? It’s eerily similar to the noises you make during sex.”

Charlie puffed out her cheeks, “You’re supposed to be flattering me! Not teasing me.”

“You love it,” Santana grins at her.

“Fake news.” Charlie grumbled as she flopped back onto the couch, and fiddled with the warm blanket that Santana had put over her. “You have a month to sweep me off my feet, and if you don’t—”

“Why do I have to do all the work? You’re supposed to be relatively low maintenance.”

“I’m a Fabray, I don’t know what that means,” Charlie grins at Santana. “Also, you want to date me, therefore you have to sweep me off my feet. Those are the rules.”

Santana rolled her eyes and threw a throw pillow at Charlie, “You know I really don’t like brats.”

“There’s an exception to every rule,” Charlie nods with a grin.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Santana slipped into Charlie’s office, watching quietly as Charlie put the finishing touches on the building she’d been working on all month. She had personally thought that it would take Charlie longer, but now that they weren’t having sex daily, Charlie seemed to be over productive according to Sebastian. But watching Charlie work wasn’t why she had slipped into her office, today was the day that Charlie would give her an answer.

She’d spent weeks thinking about it. The answer to Charlie’s problem and she was certain that she’d figured out a way that would work for them, at least she hoped it worked for them. She’d spent a lot of money getting it figured out. She looks up at Charlie and clears her throat, causing Charlie to look at her for a moment. “You wanted to see me?”

Charlie blinked, “Oh right. There’s a new restaurant that’s opened up that has legit Kobe beef, and I want to go. So, I got us reservations for Friday night, you’re going to need to wear something super nice. It’s a fancy place.” Charlie informed her. “That’s basically it.”

Santana stared at Charlie and exhaled slowly, she couldn’t afford a place like that, sure they paid her well, but not _that well_. “I can’t—”

“I’m taking my girlfriend out for a night on the town, or is that not allowed?” Charlie interrupts as she sticks out her tongue as she tries to fit the roof on perfectly onto the model. She grins when she manages to not mess up and she looks at Santana. “That’s why you’re here, to see if you’ve managed to sweep me off my feet?” Charlie presses watching as Santana scowls at her. Charlie can’t help but grin. “You didn’t, but that’s okay you tried really hard, and honestly I realized it would piss off Sebastian and Quinn, and my niece adores you. I also like spending time with you, and I miss having sex with you. But—”

Santana immediately closes the door and moves to sit down in one of Charlie’s comfortable chairs. “I know, I know, but I think I figured out a way to sort of play when you’re in mood or maybe I’m in the mood to play.” Santana says quickly fumbling around her purse and pulling out a thin blue box, it had cost her an entire paycheck but Charlie was a Fabray and that came with certain expectations.

“Santana, I’m not going to marry you!” Charlie insists backing up.

Santana raised a brow, “I’m not going to ask you to marry me. I had to bust my ass to sweep you off your feet, you can pop the question. I just thought I’d let you decide, when you wanted to be dominated, and maybe if I need to do it I can offer it to you, you’re free to say yes or no. I’m not going to hold it against you.” Santana said popping the top off and revealing a gorgeous bracelet. “There’s a matching collar at home for when we’re at home.” Santana admits. “You don’t have to wear it everyday, I’m sure we can—” Santana blinks when Charlie takes the bracelet and attempts to put it on. A slow smile appears on Santana’s face as she reaches across the table to help Charlie with it. “You missed it?”

There was a tone in Santana’s voice that caused her to shiver and swallow, “I’ve been missing you since about a week after we decided no sex, ma’am,” Charlie mumbled watching as Santana smirks at this. “But, I’m going to need all of it, that means when we go hard, then I get the very best aftercare. I’m talking cuddles, and the comfortable bed and soup in bed.”

Santana chuckles at this, “Very well, but first we really do need to let the office know of our romance first. I did say that I’d tell Tina.”

“She already knows,” Charlie said with a shrug. “By the way she made me watch another sexual harassment seminar, and we have to fill out some forms to make sure the company isn’t liable or some shit. I told her.”

Santana blinks, she’d half expected Charlie to leave that to her, “How long ago?”

“About the same time, I was missing you sexually,” Charlie admits, flashing Santana a grin. “But I was determined to make you wait out the month. I needed to be sure you wanted me for my sparkling personality and not the fact that my body responds to your abuse favorably.”  Charlie opens up her top desk drawer and pulls out the paperwork that Tina needed signed and dumped it in front of Santana. “I’ve already filled out all my parts, including the part where I tell how our relationship started and insist that you seduced me.”

Santana snorted, and looks at Charlie carefully for a moment, she looked excited to move forward, “Seriously?”

“It was very important that the world knew that I was the victim of your seductions,” Charlie nods.

“Fine, but I promise that will cost you.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Charlie retorts in a cheeky tone.


End file.
